Love the prince of darkness
by alecalista
Summary: Jika ia terus membuang-buang waktu ia bisa saja mendapatkan hal yang buruk dan membahayakan nyawa seorang manusia yang semula ia tidak perduli. Kehilangan cahaya matahari tenggelamnya sekaligus sinar pucat bulan purnamanya. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Love the Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'amore du prince des tenebres © Sherra Brightman**

**Strory By: Ritsuka Sakuishi**

Matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Namun berkas-berkas sinarnya masih tampak. Membuat langit seperti tumpahan cat berwarna oranye kemerahan. Sinarnya menimpa pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Ranting-ranting dan dahan pohon-pohon itu tampak bergerak-gerak di tiup angin.

Senja kala telah memayungi tempat itu. Sebuah desa kecil. Pepohonan-pepohonan tinggi seakan menghalangi sinar matahari. Membuat desa itu gelap walaupun masih senja.

Angin berhembus berulang kali. Membuat bunga-bunga cantik dengan tangkai yang lemah bergerak mengikuti irama angin. Sebuah mobil BMW hitam melaju pelan seiring suara angin bertiup. Seorang gadis yang duduk di dalamnya hanya melihat pemandangan indah sekaligus menyeramkan itu dari balik kaca mobil yang tertutup rapat.

Ckit… Brum…

Mobil BMW hitam tadi berhenti di depan pagar bukan tetapi gerbang sebuah bangunan tua yang sangat besar. Seorang lelaki berambut spike berwarna kuning keluar dari mobil itu dan membukakan gerbang bangunan tadi. Lalu berlari dan masuk lagi kedalam mobil tadi. Setelahnya mobil itu melaju lagi memasuki gerbang puri itu.

BMW tadi bergerak melewati sebuah halaman yang lebih tepat di sebut lapangan yang sangat luas dengan rumput yang di potong sama panjang. Berbagai macam bunga berwarna-warni terdapat di sana. Terdapat air pancur besar dengan patung-patung berbentuk putri duyung di pinggir-pinggirnya dan sebuah patung putri duyung besar di tengahnya. Sakura –nama gadis tadi masih melihatnya dari balik kaca mobil itu.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan puri. Gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu keluar dari mobil BMW tadi. Di depannya berdiri puri besar yang tinggi menjulang dengan megahnya. Puncak puri itu terkena sinar matahari senja sehingga membuatnya tampak indah sekaligus menyeramkan Sakura harus mendongak terlebih dahulu untuk melihat puncaknya. Bangunan itu lebih mirip dengan castle dari pada sebuah puri. Dan tentunya terdapat banyak ruangan dan kamar yang bisa membuat orang yang tidak tau seluk-beluknya akan tersesat.

"Wah! Bagus sekali!" suara seseorang disebelahnya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning sedang menatap bangunan itu dengan tatapan kagum. Mata birunya tampak berkilauan di terpa sinar matahari. Sakura tersenyum melihat kakak angkatnya itu.

"Bagus sekali ya, Sakura-chan?" ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. "Aku tak menyangka ayah memberikan sebuah puri untuk ulang tahunmu."

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto-nii?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto tak yakin.

"Puri ini untukmu." Naruto kembali nyengir lebar. "Seharusnya aku tak katakan ini padamu tapi, sebenarnya puri ini milik teman ayah. Dia tak bisa membayar hutangnya jadi dia memberikan puri ini untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya. Ya ayah senang sekali karena purinya bagus dan dia langsung berencana memberikan ini untukmu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil kemabali menatap bangunan tua yang sangat besar itu. Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dengan puri ini. Seperti mempunyai aura tersendiri, aura gelap yang sangat terasa hingga seakan menusuk hatinya.

"Sebenarnya hutang teman ayah itu sangat tidak sebanding dengan puri ini. Tapi kenapa dia dengan gampang menyerahkan puri ini ya? Puri ini sangat bagus." Kata Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau itu. Katanya dia tidak sanggup mengurusnya. Puri ini dulunya di kelola oleh agen pemasaran bangunan. Entah kenapa mereka menjualnya dengan harga murah ke teman ayah itu." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Ayo kita masuk sebentar lagi gelap."

Naruto berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura langsung berlari mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto mengambil sebuah kunci yang berukuran besar dari tas oranye yang di bawanya. Dan memasukannya kelubang kunci.

Krriieettt…

Pintu itu menyebabkan bunyi berisik ketika di buka. Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar. Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam puri itu. Sebelumnya hanya gelap yang ada di dalam puri itu, tapi menjadi terang ketika Naruto menekan tombol lampu. Sakura bahkan sempat berpikir kalau tempat itu tidak ada listriknya. Sakura memperhatikan apa yang ada di dalam puri itu. Hampir semua barang-barang di tutupi oleh kain berwarna putih.

Pandangan Sakura beralih ke anak tangga yang di alasi karpet berwarna merah tua. Di sepanjang dinding anak tangga itu berderet lukisan-lukisan tua yang menurutnya lebih cocok di pajang di dinding museum. Dan ada sebuah cermin yang menyatu dengan dinding di sampingnya.

Sret…

Naruto menarik salah satu kain yang menutupi sofa. Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik ketika mendengar bunyi itu. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang tiduran di atas sofa dengan kain putih tadi di bahunya. Kelihatannya kakak angkatnyanya itu lelah sekali.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

Sakura menyeret koper biru tua besarnya menaiki tangga. Sakura sempat mengeluh beberapa kali ketika membawa koper besar itu.

"Hati-hati tersesat ya Sakura-chan." goda Naruto sambil melirik Sakura yang sedang kesal. "Hahaha, hanya bercanda."

Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya menyeret koper biru tua besarnya menaiki tangga sambil melihat-lihat lukisan-lukisan yang berjejer rapi di dinding samping tangga. Akhirnya dia sampai di lantai dua. Sakura melihat banyak kamar yang saling berhadapan. Hingga sampai-sampai dia bingung sendiri untuk memilih kamar mana yang akan dia tempati. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melihatnya satu-persatu.

Setelah melihat satu persatu kamar-kamar tersebut dan mempertimbangkan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menempati kamar nomor empat. Sakura meletakan koper besarnya di samping lemari berwarna coklat di depan ranjang. Sakura langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang bersperei merah marun dengan tirai putih.

Kretek, kretek.

Sakura membuka matanya dan duduk ketika mendengar bunyi sesuatu. Sakura mengarahkan mata jadenya kearah pintu kaca menuju balkon yang tertutupi gorden berwarna carmine. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Ternyata tidak apa-apa, pintu itu masih tertutup dengan rapat. Sakura merasakan sesuatu bergerak di belakangnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berbalik. Tidak ada apa pun. Semua masih normal-normal saja. Karena takut Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, aku akan pulang sekarang." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba ketika Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga, dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan di tinggal sendirian?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi tidak bisakah kau lebih lama lagi di sini?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Besok aku sudah mulai kuliah. Jadi maaf ya." kata Naruto, nada penyesalan tersirat jelas di kalimatnya tadi.

"Oh baiklah, aku tak apa sendirian." Sakura tersenyum di paksakan.

"Hati-hati ya." Naruto tersenyum. "Oh ya, satu lagi. Jangan pergi ke sungai ya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa." Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Selamat malam, sampai jumpa."

Naruto melangkah kearah pintu masuk yang berukuran besar itu lalu membukanya. Sedetik kemudian sakura dapat mendengar suara mobil Naruto menjauh dari puri besar itu.

***

Malam sudah semakin larut, bulan di malam itu bersinar terang. Pantulan sinarnya mengenai air terjun kecil yang tampak begitu rendah. Membuat airnya seperti berlian yang berkilauan. Terdengar gemericik pelan dari air sungai yang mengalir teratur. Di tambah bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni, rumput hijau yang tumbuh beraturan serta sebuah pohon sakura besar di pinggir sungai tersebut. Membawa suasana tenang di malam yang begitu indah.

Seorang lelaki berdiri di pinggir sungai menikmati sinar bulan malam yang indah. Rambut hitamnya tampak berantakan di tiup angin dingin malam. Begitu juga mantel hitam yang dikenakannya tampak bergerak-gerak di tiup angin. Air sungai mengalir dengan tenang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Tak ada bayangan lelaki yang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di pinggirannya. Yang ada hanyalah pantulan sinar purnama yang membuat sungai itu berkilauan.

Mata berwarna merah semerah darah menatap sang dewi purnama dengan tatapan tenang tanpa emosi. Mata itu seakan menusuk langit yang penuh gemerlap bintang. Tatapan tajam tanpa ekspresi. Hanya tatapan kosong yang tidak ada arti.

_Ada yang datang…_

Angin bertiup lagi, kali ini lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang ketika terpaan angina berlalu. Seakan-akan lenyap bersama angin.

***

Sakura duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang terletak di kamar yang tadi sore di pilihnya. Mata jadenya memperhatikan keseluruh penjuru kamar itu. Warna merah, biru dan hitam yang mendominasi kamar itu. Sungguh warna yang menurut Sakura sangat aneh untuk di dominasikan. Tapi menghasilkan interior yang sungguh mengesankan.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping ranjangnya. Terdapat sebuah meja kecil dari kayu dan dindingnya tergantung sebuah lukisan. Sakura menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Dia tak ingat kalau tadi dia sempat melihat lukisan itu. Sakura berjalan mendekatinya. Lukisan seorang lelaki, dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang. Dengan mata berwarna hitam. Sakura merasa seakan terhisap masuk kedalam mata hitam itu walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah lukisan. Pelukisnya pasti sangat pandai melukiskan detil lukisannya, pikir Sakura. Lelaki di dalam lukisan itu sangat tampan. Mata Sakura seperti terpaku kepada lukisan itu.

Kretak…

Sakura langsung tersadar ketika mendengar suara berisik dari pintu kaca menuju balkon di kamarnya. Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk mengintip sedikit dari balik gorden berwarna carmine yang menutupi pintu itu. Sama seperti tadi sore, tidak ada apa-apa. Sakura menghela nafasnya dan membuka pintu itu. Senyumnya langsung mengembang ketika melihat langit yang penuh dengan gemerlap bintang. Rambut merah muda panjangnya bergerak-gerak di tiup angin. Sungguh cantik, seperti bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya sepasang mata berwarna merah darah melihatnya dari balik pepohonan di dekatnya. Sepasang mata ini terus mengawasinya setiap gerak-gerik Sakura. Dan melihat senyuman Sakura ketika melihat langit. Entah kenapa sang pemilik mata tadi merasakan suatu hal ketika melihat senyuman gadis itu. Entah apa dia juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya merasa tenang ketika melihat senyuman itu.

**To Be Continued…**

**Apaan ini? Fic GaJe lagi? Ah ancur, alurnya kecepetan, aneh, GaJe, GaJe GaJe! *teriak-teriak sendiri* dan Vampire fic lagi? Sepertinya udah freaks banget dengan yang namanya vampire. **

**Abis mid otak ngadat, dan lagi-lagi bikin fic GaJe, dan kali ini fic ini asli buatanya Ritsuka, Ritsuki ke laut aja (depaked). Ide dapet tiba-tiba abis baca novel Prancis yang judulnya L'amore du prince des tenebres (cinta pangeran kegelapan) karangan Sherra Brightman. Kalau ada yang pernah baca pasti cerita ini nggak ada mirip-miripnya dengan novel itu.**

**Maaf banget kalau ficnya aneh dan ancur-ancuran. Udah deh bacotan saya mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwaa! Seneng banget ternyata ada juga yang baca n ripiu fic ini. Padahal Ritsuka pikir fic ini bakalan gak ada yang mau baca. Buat yang udah baca n ripiu Ritsuka ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Okay enjoy reading!**

**Love the Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'amore du prince des tenebres © Sherra Brightman**

**Story By: Ritsuka Sakuishi**

Chapter 1:

**Qui est-il**

Langit gelap malam itu kini di penuhi bintang-bintang cantik yang bergemerlapan. Sang dewi bulan bersinar terang menyinari bumi yang gelap dengan sinarnya yang terang. Sinarnya seperti memandikan apa saja yang dijangkaunya. Sinarnya terasa seperti menghangatkan malam yang dingin itu. Angin malam bertiup pelan membuat daun-daun hijau bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

Sakura berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya. Wajahnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum kagum dengan lukisan terindah ciptaan yang maha kuasa yang tak mungkin di tandingi oleh pelukis handal mana pun. Mata hijaunya tampak berkilauan seperti permata emerald yang begitu indah. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara gemericik dari air pancur besar yang berada di tengah-tengah halaman purinya. Sungguh malam yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Malam yang tidak pernah dia rasakan ketika dia masih tinggal di kota.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah darah terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Senyumnya, matanya yang berkilauan dan rambut merah mudanya yang di tiup angin. Senyuman gadis tadi begitu menenangkan baginya walaupun senyuman itu sebenarnya tidak diperuntukan untuknya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian angin yang menerpanya. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya tampak bergerak-gerak di tiup angin. Di dalam hatinya gadis itu sungguh bersyukur karena bisa melihat keindahan malam itu.

Il est la dans l'obscurite

Il est la dans mon coeur

Il atted dans les coulisses

Il dois jouer dehors ennui

Est un dehors emi est un ami a moi

Sakura mendengar lagu Amis de l'obscurite yang sangaja dia jadikan nada dering di ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan berat hati Sakura melangkah meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Meninggalkan malam yang di terangi sinar dewi purnama dan segala pesonanya. Sakura menutup pintu kaca menuju balkon di kamarnya dan kembali menutup gorden berwarna carmine pintu itu.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah yang sedari tadi melihatnya secara diam-diam masih memperhatikan pintu balkon itu sampai gorden carminenya benar-benar tertutup dengan sempurna. Setelahnya sepasang mata itu dan pemiliknya menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada jejak sedikit pun.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Di layer ponselnya terdapat tulisan you have new massage. Cepat-cepat Sakura menekan tombol read.

From: Naruto +3398XXXXXXXX

Selamat malam Sakura-chan, maaf aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku takut terjadi hal buruk padamu.

Sakura tersenyum ketika membaca pesan dari kakak angkatnya itu. Menurut Sakura Naruto memang kakak yang baik. Walaupun dia sering bertingkah konyol dan tak jarang tingkahnya itu membuat Sakura malu kalau berada di dekatnya. Tapi Sakura tau kalau sebenernya Naruto menyayanginya walaupun mereka hanya saudara tiri.

To: Naruto Naruto +3398XXXXXXXX

Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-nii. Tidak perlu mencemaskanku, lagi pula aku suka di sini. Saat malam indah sekali.

From: Naruto +3398XXXXXXXX

Syukurlah kalau begitu. Malam di sana indah sekali? Kapan-kapan apa boleh aku menginap di sana? Sudah dulu ya Sakura-chan, selamat malam. Oh ya satu lagi, jangan ke sungai yang tak jauh dari puri. Apa lagi ketika malam hari, di sana berbahaya. Daah.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca beberapa kalimat dari bagian akhir pesan Naruto. Entah kenapa dia menjadi penasaran kenapa Naruto tidak memperbolehkan untuk pergi ke sungai. Sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan Naruto dari dirinya. Tapi Sakura tidak tau apa itu. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Tapi sepertinya matanya seakan menolak untuk terpejam. Rasa kantuk sama sekali belum menghampirinya.

Sakura duduk di ranjangnya. Memikirkan apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Setelah berpikir akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat bagian purinya itu karena tadi sore dia terlalu lelah dan tidak sempat untuk melihat-lihat seluruh isi puri megahnya itu. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu kayu berwarna coklat dengan ukir-ukiran yang menurutnya aneh lalu membukanya dan berjalan keluar.

***

Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam berjalan di sebuah koridor gelap. Walaupun gelap itu tak menjadi masalah baginya. Kegelapan tak akan pernah lepas dari dirinya. Karena dialah sang pangeran kegelapan, dia yang menguasai kegelapan itu. Langkah tenang tanpa suaranya telah menggiring tubuhnya ke sebuah jendela kaca besar yang berbentuk lingkaran. Di hiasi oleh beberapa garis yang membentuk bintang dengan enam segi. Bintang hexagram(?), bintang lambang kerajaannya.

Jendela kaca itu tepat mengarah pada bulan. Kalau dilihat dari jarak yang agak jauh jendela itu seperti mengunci bulan tepat pada lingkarannya. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana. Kegiatan yang sama seperti malam-malam yang lalu. Menatap langit. Melihat perubahan bentuk bulan dari bulan mati, bulan sabit, bulan separuh, bulan purnama dan hingga proses-proses itu terulang kembali. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa bosan melakukan hal itu setiap harinya.

"Sasuke." lelaki tadi sama sekali tidak menoleh ketika namanya di panggil.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus?" lelaki lain yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke muncul dengan tiba-tiba, tapi wajah lelaki itu kelihatan lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Hn." hanya itu sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir sang pangeran itu.

"Aku ini kakakmu, cobalah belajar untuk sedikit menghormatiku." Itachi –kakak dari Sasuke berkomentar dingin. Sepertinya dia sudah bosan dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang tidak pernah berubah itu.

"Hn." lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, hingga sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Itachi katakan barusan.

"Terserah padamu saja sekarang." Itachi menghela nafas panjang, dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. "Jangan salahkan aku jika ayah datang kesini dan membunuhmu atas dasar mempermalukan kerajaan vampire."

Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming. Kali ini dia mendengarkan apa yang Itachi katakan. Sudah kewajiban bagi vampire untuk mengorbankan manusia dalam upacara pengangkatan putra mahkota kerajaan menjadi sang raja yang sesungguhnya. Tapi sudah dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu Sasuke tidak melaksanakan tugasnya itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa belum siap untuk memimpin kerajaan atau memang dia punya alas an lain untuk itu..

"Ayolah Sasuke, mencari manusia seperti itu tidak sesulit pikiranmu kalau kau mau mencoba." Itachi mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Tentu saja dia tak ingin suatu hal buruk terjadi pada adiknya itu. "Kalau kau terlalu malas untuk pergi mencari ke tempat lain, seharusnya kau ke puri tua milik kita di ujung desa. Aku mencium bau darah segar di sana. Mungkin saja dia mempunyai tanda itu."

"Dan aku juga tau kau juga mengetahui ada tamu di sana." sambung Itachi.

Ekspresi wajah dingin Sasuke sedikit berubah. Dia tak menyangka kakanya juga mengetahui kehadiran 'tamu' tak diundang itu ke dalam 'sarang' bahaya tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar dan berbalik menghadap Itachi sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanya sepatah kata pun. Itachi hanya menggeleng melihat perilaku Sasuke, dia rasa dia sudah pantas untuk benar-benar menyerah saat ini.

***

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga putar menuju puncak menara tertinggi dari puri yang lebih mirip dengan castle. Mata jadenya memandang lurus memandangi anak tangga yang rasanya tidak ada habis-habisnya ia naiki. Sakura berhenti sejenak dan duduk di salah satu anak tangga itu. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Menaiki anak tangga menara itu sungguh membuat energinya terkuras. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding menara yang terbuat dari batu halus berwarna hitam.

"Anak tangga menara ini kapan sih habisnya." gerutunya ke sal. Sakura melihat ke bawah anak tangga yang telah lama ia naiki. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat itu juga ketika melihat anak tanggga yang tersusun melingkar sampai kebawah, seakan tak pernah habis. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas.

Sakura berdiri dari anak tangga yang di dudukinya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencapai puncak menara karena terlalu lelah. Sakura berjalan menuruni anak tangga tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dia takut tergelicir dari anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu-batu yang sudah di tumbuhi oleh lumut tersebut. Di tambah lagi tempat itu cukup gelap karena tidak ada cahaya dan Sakura hanya membawa sebuah senter yang lampunya sudah redup. Mungkin Sakura terlalu terburu-buru sehingga lupa untuk mengganti baterainya.

"Sial! Senternya mati." umpat Sakura ketika dengan tiba-tiba saja senternya mati.

Sudah berulang kali Sakura mencoba menghidupkan senternya lagi. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena baterainya telah habis. Sakura kembali duduk dan bersandar di dinding batu menara itu. Dia bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Harus naik apa harus turun dan kembali ke kamarnya. Kalau dia naik lagi dia takut kalau masih banyak anak tangga yang harus dia naiki, kalau turun pasti akan semakin jauh. Setelah berpikir akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk naik saja ke atas.

Tuk.

Baru saja Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang dia sangat yakin bukan langkah kakinya. Sakura kembali melihat ke belakang. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Cepat-cepat dia menggeleng. Sakura mencoba menyangkal ketakutannya itu dengan berkata pada dirinya bahwa dia sedang berhalusinasi. Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Tuk.

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Sekarang Sakura sudah benar-benar yakin suara itu bukan halusinasinya. Suara itu memang benar-benar nyata. Dan berasal dari belakangnya.

Tuk, Tuk, Tuk.

Sakura mendengar langkah kaki itu mendekat. Langsung saja Sakura berlari menaiki tangga putar itu. Sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang. Tapi tetap tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana walaupun langkah kaki itu terus terdengar di telingannya. Sakura terus berlari dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di puncak menara.

Tinggal beberapa langkah menaiki anak tangga lagi dia akan sampai. Tapi Sakura melihat seseorang telah berdiri di atas sana. Sosoknya tidak kelihatan karena gelap. Sakura melihat rambut dan jubah laki-laki itu bergerak-gerak karena angin. Lelaki itu berdiri tepat membelakangi bulan yang tampak begitu besar. Mata Sakura membulat seketika.

_Si, Siapa dia?_

**To Be Continued…**

**Butuh perjuangan untuk ngupdate chapter ini. Sebenarnya udah jadi dari kemarin tapi lagi nggak mood ngidupin laptop (Ritsuki: halah alesan, bilang aja males) dan Ritsuki baka nee-chan (depaked) nggak mau bantu sama sekali.**

**Oh iya, bagi yang nggak tau hexagram itu apa. Sebenarnya hexagram itu bentuknya bintang segi enam. Itu lambang kerajaan vampire kuno di castle Bran di Transylvania. Bintang hexagram itu sering juga di pakai untuk upacara pemanggilan roh, upacara persembahan dan bisa juga pemujaan dewi bulan.**

**Ya udah itu aja deh. Ya udah itu aja cerocosan saya. Jangan lupa review ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love the Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'amore du prince des tenebres © Sherra Brightman**

Chapter 2:

**River and the Manor**

Lelaki 'asing' itu berdiri di depan Sakura. Sakura memang tak bisa melihatnya karena gelap. Tapi Sakura dapat memastikan bahwa lelaki itu sedang menatapnya. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah menuruni anak tangga yang begitu licin karena di tumbuhi lumut. Seluruh tubuhnya bergemetar dan kedua tangannya terkepal dengan kuat karena takut. Ingin sekali dia berteriak saat itu juga ketika lelaki itu terus maju mendekatinya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak, dia seakan terkunci di sana. Hanya matanya saja yang terus melihat gerakan laki-laki di hadapannya. Sakura melihat kedua kaki lelaki itu tidak menapaki lantai, dia seperti melayang di udara. Air mata bening mulai mengalir di kedua belah pipi Sakura. Lelaki itu berhenti bergerak.

Sakura tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk dapat bergerak dan lari dari tempat itu. Dan akhirnya dia berhasil. Sakura langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Tak perduli dia akan jatuh kalau tidak berhati-hati. Yang penting dia tidak melihat lelaki itu lagi, hanya hal itu yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Lelaki itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berada. Matanya yang berwarna semerah darah mengikuti arah gerak Sakura yang berlari sambil menuruni anak tangga yang tersusun melingkar hingga ke bawah. Walaupun sangat gelap. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis itu berlari terburu-buru.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia dapat sangat cepat menuruni anak tangga menara itu dengan berlari tentunya. Sakura langsung berlari menuju taman belakang yang sangat luas untuk menuju puri utama. Udara malam yang sangat dingin dan seakan ingin menusuk kulit halusnya sama sekali tidak diperdulikannya. Berulang kali ia terjatuh dan membuat gaun tidur berwarna putih yang ia pakai kotor terkena tanah.

Gadis berambut merha muda itu menarik pintu besar di belakang purinya dengan terburu-buru lalu menutupnya dengan cara membanting pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Setelahnya dia terduduk dan menyandar di pintu itu. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh mungilnya.

Sakura memeluk kedua kakinya. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata jadenya. Dia tak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti ini sebelumnya. Sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani dan barusan saja dia bertemu seorang lelaki 'asing' yang kakinya tidak menapaki lantai. Itu sungguh mengerikan baginya.

Kretek, kretek…

Suara-suara aneh mengejutkan Sakura. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran Sakura berdiri dengan bantuan knop pintu. Tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan tempatnya berada berkedip beberapa kali hingga benar-benar mati. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah sekarang. Sakura mulai berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamarnya.

Tuk, tuk, tuk…

Sakura kembali mendengar suara langkah itu. Mata jadenya liar menelusuri sekitarnya mencari-cari sosok yang menimbulkan suara langkah kaki itu. Dia melihat lelaki yang sama berjalan di lantai dua lalu menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung berlari menuju pintu di dekat pantry. Kini lelaki itu telah berjalan di sebelah kirinya. Di dekat pantry kecil yang di tuju oleh Sakura lalu menghilang lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya. Setiap Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lelaki itu telah berada di sana terlebih dahulu.

Sakura merasa bingung. Dia hampir gila dengan semua ini. Sakura mencengkram kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya sambil menangis dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya ketika lelaki itu melayang-layang mengelilinginya.

"Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!" jerit Sakura sambil terduduk di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mati saat itu juga dari pada berada dalam ketakutan yang seperti ini.

Sepertinya lelaki itu mendengarkan apa yang Sakura katakan. Dia berhenti mengelilingi Sakura dan berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura hanya menatap tubuh lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan memohon. Lelaki tadi mulai mendekatinya. Bukan dengan berjalan. Tapi masih melayang-layang di udara. Sakura hanya diam terpaku seakan pasrah terhadap lelaki itu.

Lelaki tadi terus mendekatinya hingga pada akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Dia hanya berdiri dengan tenang di sana. Tak ada yang di lakukannya kecuali menatap Sakura. Sakura masih tak dapat melihat wajah lelaki yang ada di depannya itu. Tapi dia bisa melihat matanya. Mata berwarna merah semerah darah dengan tatapan tajam tengah menatapnya. Mata Sakura melebar seketika. Mata itu begitu dingin dan seperti tanpa ekspresi namun dalam dan menghanyutkan. Sakura seperti tak asing lagi dengan mata itu. Dia seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi dengan warna mata yang berbeda.

_Ma, mata itu…_

Deg…

Sakura merasakan sesuatu menghantam jantungnya dengan keras ketika melihat mata itu. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, pusing yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan pandangannya mulai kabur hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

***

Sakura terbangun ketika sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah gorden carmine yang menutupi pintu kaca menuju balkon di kamarnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura duduk dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia sedang berada di kamarnya sekarang. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke gaun tidur yang di pakainya. Gaun itu sama sekali tidak kotor, masih putih dan bersih.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Menara gelap, lelaki aneh dengan kaki yang tidak menapak ke lantai dan mata yang berwarna semerah darah milik lelaki itu lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

_Apakah yang semalam itu hanya mimpi buruk?_

_Tapi kenapa seperti kenyataan?_

Kriiiing, kriiiiiiiiing, kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

Sakura langsung melihat ke samping kirinya ketika mendengar sesuatu. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat sebuah jam yang tergeletak di meja kecil dari kayu di samping tempat tidurnya. Tapi rasa itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika matanya melihat jarum-jarum pada jam itu.

"Gawat! Aku telat!" teriaknya sambil menyambar handuk dan dengan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

***

Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah barunya. Sebuah gedung besar walaupun tidak sebesar puri miliknya dengan cat putih yang sudah mulai mengelupas. Sakura merasa sesuatu yang aneh dari sekolah itu. Entah karena gedungnya yang tua dan mengesankan kesan mengerikan atau sesuatu hal lain yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Dia merasa sesuatu aneh yang juga ia rasakan di puri. Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk menyingkirkan semua perasaan buruknya.

Gadis itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah itu. Beberapa murid langsung memberikan tatapan yang aneh kepadanya. Sakura juga tidak mengerti apa sebabnya. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kaku. Lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya memasuki sekolah itu.

Sakura tambah tak mengerti ketika hampir semua murid-murid yang melihatnya menatapinya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Dia merasa tak ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Dia memakai seragam sekolah sama seperti mereka, membawa perlengkapan sekolah juga sama seperti mereka. Apa lagi yang aneh, pikirnya. Dia dan mereka sama-sama 'manusia'. Yang membedakan hanya Sakura anak baru. Tapi tidak perlu di tatapi seperti itu kan?

Diam-diam Sakura memperhatikan mereka. Wajah mereka semua pucat, seperti kekurangan darah dan tatapan mata mereka seperti menginginkan sesuatu dari Sakura.

Brugh…

Karena sedari tadi melamun terus Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat buku-buku yang di bawanya terjatuh.

"Ma, maaf." ujar Sakura sambil membungkuk. Lelaki berambut merah di hadapannya itu hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu pergi begitu saja. Sakura memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh itu dengan tatapan campur aduk. Antara kesal dan heran. Lalu Sakura langsung memunguti buku-bukunya yang terjatuh. Dan berjalan lagi.

"Hei, kau yang di sana!" teriak seseorang dari arah sebelah kirinya. Sakura menoleh. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang yang berdiri di belakang pagar dari kayu sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau salah tempat! Ayo ke sini!" teriaknya lagi, masih sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura. Sakura pun menuruti perkataan gadis pirang itu dan berjalan mendekat.

"Ng, ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan. Mata jadenya memperhatikan tiga gadis di depannya. Mereka orang pertama yang tidak 'pucat' dan tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang ia temui pagi ini.

"Kok ada apa. Sudah jelas kau salah tempat." jawab gadis yang bercepol dua sambil menatap Sakura heran. "Kau menggunakan dasi berwarna merah, kenapa kau ke sana?"

"Maaf, aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku. Gadis pirang yang melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura tadi memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah.

"Oh, aku tau. Kau anak baru ya?" gadis pirang itu tersenyum. Lalu membuka pintu pagar kecil dari kayu yang membatasi mereka. "Masuklah, di sana tidak aman."

Sakura merasa semakin heran dengan yang gadis pirang itu katakan. Tapi dia hanya menurut saja. Sakura masuk melalui pintu pagar itu sambil menatap heran ke pada tiga gadis di depannya.

"Hei, kita belum kenalan kan? Namaku Ino Yamanaka." ujar gadis pirang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Aku Tenten." sekarang giliran gadis berambut kecoklatan dengan dua cepolan di kepalanya yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hinata Hyuuga." gadis berambut ungu yang paling pendiam di antara mereka bertiga memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku Sakura Uzumaki, senang bertemu kalian." Sakura tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman-teman barunya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku merasa kurang nyaman mereka memandangi kita dengan tatapan begitu." ujar Ino sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada murid-murid berkulit pucat yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan yang mereka berikan pada Sakura.

"Tunggu Ino, ada apa dengan mereka itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Ino penasaran. Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Nanti akan kami beri tau, tapi jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka ya?" jawab Ino masih dengan senyumnya yang tadi. Sakura menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti teman-teman barunya itu. Tapi sebelumnya dia sempat melihat kebelakang. Melihat murid-murid berwajah pucat yang menatapnya aneh tadi. Lalu berjalan lagi setelah mendengar suara Tenten memanggilnya.

_Ada apa sebenarnya?_

_Semua ini membuatku tidak mengerti…_

***

"Jadi, di mana kau tinggal?" tanya Ino sambil duduk di kursinya. Tepat di samping tempat duduk Sakura.

"Puri besar di ujung desa, di dekat perbatasan desa dengan hutan." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino tadi. Mereka bertiga tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Di dekat sungai?" tanya Tenten tak yakin. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Katanya memang ada sungai di dekat sana. Tapi aku belum pernah ke sana. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura malah balik bertanya kepada mereka bertiga. Tapi sepertinya mereka hanya memberikan Sakura tatapan yang tidak di mengertinya.

"Ja, jangan bi, bilang kau mau ke sa, sana." tebak Hinata dengan suara dan nada yang menyiratkan ekspresi takut.

"Aku memang pernah berpikir ingin ke sana. Mungkin nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan-."

"Jangan ke sana!" suara Ino dan Tenten yang memotong perkataannya membuat Sakura terkejut. "Bukan bermaksud mentakut-takutimu Sakura, tapi pokoknya jangan ke sana."

"Kalian melarangku, tentu ada alasannya kan?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kalau aku sendiri tidak tau alasanya aku tidak boleh ke sana."

Mereka bertiga sepertinya telah menyerah karena sudah kehabisan akal untuk merahasiakan 'sesuatu' dari Sakura.

"Baiklah, kami menyerah. Kami akan memberitahumu alasannya." Ino membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Tapi sekali lagi kami sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk mentakut-takutimu. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak." Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tau puri tempat kau tinggal itu sebenarnya err angker?" Ino kembali bertanya kepada Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya lalu tersenyum yang dapat diartikan itu-tidak-mungkin.

"Terserah kau sajalah, tapi itu yang kami tau. Begitu juga dengan sungai yang tak jauh dari purimu itu. Sungai itu sebenarnya membatasi desa dengan hutan. Aku dengar di sana ada mahkluk jahat yang membunuh siapa saja yang datang ke sana. Dan itu memang terbukti." Ino berkata degan suara yang di buat semenakutkan mungkin. Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata hanya mendengarkannya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. "Lima bulan yang lalu di temukan mayat seorang perempuan mengapung di sungai itu dalam keadaan yang mengenasakan. Darahnya dihisap habis, lehernya seperti sengaja di patahkan dan ada bekas gigitan di lehernya. Gigitan dua taring yang pastinya sangat tajam."

"Karena itu sungai itu di sebut sungai kematian dan tidak ada yang berani datang ke sana." lanjut Ino, Sakura sudah mulai tampak merinding ketakutan ketika mendengar cerita Ino. Sedangkan Tenten hanya meringis pelan. "Aku juga pernah mendengar bahwa mahkluk itu menghantui puri tempatmu tinggal."

Mata Sakura membulat ketika mendengar bahwa hantu itu menghantui puri temptanya tinggal. Ingatannya mulai mengembara dan akhirnya ia teringat kejadian semalam. Lelaki yang berdiri di menara saat bulan purnama.

"Halo, Sakura?" Sakura tersadar ketika Tenten mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Ada apa?" Sakura menggeleng pelan wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Sepucat wajah murid-murid yang menatap aneh wajahnya tadi. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan ketakutan mulai menghantuinya.

"Kau pucat sekali? Benar kau tak apa-apa?" Ino mengulangi pertanyaanya sambil memperhatikan perubahan pada Sakura.

"A, aku tak apa Ino." bantah Sakura sambil tersenyum di paksakan walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah sangat takut ketika mendengar cerita Ino dan tambah lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pokoknya jangan ke sana selagi kau tak ingin kehilangan nyawamu. Apa lagi saat malam, itu sangat berbahaya." Ino kembali memperingatkan. Sepertinya Sakura pernah mendengarkan perkataan yang sama. Apa yang Ino katakan sama dengan yang pernah Naruto katakan. "Satu lagi, jangan dekat-dekat mereka tadi itu ya?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ino hanya mendesah malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang akan aku ceritakan lain kali." jawabnya agak kesal menanggapi sikap Sakura yang banyak tanya itu.

"Terima kasih atas ceritanya dan terima kasih juga atas peringatannya." Sakura kembali tersenyum kaku. Dia sudah sangat takut sekarang dan dia sudah yidak sanggup lagi untuk mendengar cerita-cerita menyeramkan dari teman-temannya itu.

_Benarkah mahkluk jahat itu menghantui puri tempat aku tinggal?_

_Apa yang semalam aku alami itu mimpi atau memang kenyataan?_

_Lalu apa hubungannya dengan lelaki bermata merah semalam?_

_Semua ini semakin rumit…_

**To Be Contiuned…**

**Perasaan ceritanya makin jauh aja dari novel aslinya? Tapi bodo ah ini aja buatnya udah ribet banget (baca: males). Chapter ini udah kami perpanjang, masih kurang panjang kah? Atau semakin GaJe? Maaf banget kalau masih kurang memuaskan *pundung di pojokan* ini sudah kami buat semaksimal mungkin.**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love the Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'amore du prince des tenebres © Sherra Brightman**

**Story By: Ritsuka Sakuishi**

Chapter 3:

**Rain**

Langit kelabu berhiaskan awan hitam dengan rintik-rintik hujan selalu menjadi pemandangan yang tak asing lagi di desa. Mendung memang selalu memayungi desa itu. Jarang sekali cuaca terlihat cerah dengan matahari bersinar terang menyinari desa hijau itu. Hanya gelap yang ada di setiap hari-harinya.

Sakura duduk dikursinya sambil menatapi papan tulis putih yang mulai dipenuhi oleh rumus-rumus yang ditulis gurunya. Samar-samar terdengar suara hujan yang mulai turun dengan derasnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela kaca di sebelah kanannya. Tampak kilat berwarna biru keunguan menyambar-nyambar pelan seakan membelah langit. Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

_Hujannya deras sekali, bagaimana caranya aku pulang nanti?_

"Ehem." Sakura langsung berpaling ketika mendengar suara yang tak jauh darinya. Dilihatnya gurunya telah berdiri tepat di depan meja tempat duduk Sakura sambil menatapnya marah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Nona?" tanya gurunya yang memakai kaca mata itu, Kabuto.

"Ti, tidak ada sensei." jawab Sakura terbata-bata. Beberapa murid lain langsung menertawainya. Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu perhatikan ke depan." sekarang Kabuto telah kembali ke depan kelas dan mulai menjelaskan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mau tidak mau Sakura hanya melihatnya saja tanpa memperhatikannya sama sekali. Memikirkan cara untuk pulang sepertinya jauh lebih menarik baginya dari pada belajar matematika dengan rumus-rumus yang membuat kepalanya makin pusing.

"Sst, sst. Sakura." bisik seseorang di belakangnya. Sakura tau betul kalau itu adalah suara Ino. Tapi dia hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya karena takut Kabuto menegurnya lagi dan memberikannya hukuman.

"Sakura." bisik Ino lebih kencang. Setelah beberapa lama Ino berbisik memanggil-manggil namanya, akhirnya Sakura menyerah, dia berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kau mampir ke rumahku dulu? Purimu kan jauh dari sini, kau hanya naik sepeda bukan?" tawar Ino sambil tersenyum seakan tau apa yang barusan Sakura pikirkan. Sakura tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia bisa pulang ke purinya tanpa basah kuyup.

"Sst, Sakura kita pulang sama-sama saja ya? Rumahku, rumah Hinata dan rumah Ino berdekatan kok, nanti biar kami yang antar kau pulang." Tenten menambah perkataan Ino tadi dengan diiringi anggukan pelan Hinata.

"Baiklah aku-."

"Nona." suara Kabuto kembali terdengar. Mendadak Sakura langsung menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Ya sensei?" ucap Sakura ragu-ragu. Untuk yang kedua kalinya apakah masih ada ampun untuk dirinya, pikir Sakura dalam hati

"Sepulang sekolah nanti kau di hukum membersihkan kelas ini sampai bersih." Kabuto berkata sambil meninggikan nada bicaranya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Ba, baik sensei." Sakura langsung tertunduk lesu sekaligus malu ketika beberapa murid kini mulai menertawainya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lagi-lagi Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Gagal sudah harapannya untuk pulang tanpa kehujanan dan hancur pula citra murid teladan baru yang ingin ia ciptakan disekolah ini. Sakura menghela nafas kesal. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berharap agar hujan sudah berhenti ketika jam pulang tiba.

***

…

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi dan hujan masih turun. Bukannya semakin reda, hujan turun malah semakin deras dengan angin yang bertiup amat kencang. Tidak seperti murid-murid lain yang berlarian keluar dari kelas sambil berteriak gembira, Sakura masih duduk di dalam kelas sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukan di atas meja.

Dia merasa malas sekali untuk bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan melaksanakan hukumannya. Sepertinya dia lebih suka menggerutu menyumpahi murid-murid yang menertawainya tadi dan Kabuto yang tidak mau mendengar alasannya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati ruangan kelas bernuansa putih itu telah kosong dan kini hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang berada di sana. Ruangan kelas yang tadinya ribut karena jam pelajaran terakhir kosong kini telah berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan dan angin yang memukul-mukul ranting pohon sehingga menyebakannya berderak-derak.

Sakura mendesah malas lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak takut sendirian di dalam ruangan kelas itu karena dia sudah biasa sendirian. Dia lebih memfokuskan diri memikirkan cara untuk pulang dari pada memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Tuk.

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Peristiwa yang dianggapnya mimpi semalam dan cerita Ino terputar kembali di otaknya. Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dengan mata semerah darah kembali terbayang dibenaknya. Benarkah dia itu nyata dan mengikutinya sampai ke sekolah. Itulah yang dipertanyakan Sakura sekarang.

Tuk, Tuk, Cklek…

"Saku...."

"Kyaa..!" teriak Sakura ketakutan saat Ino membuka pintu ruangan kelas yang agak tertutup tadi. Sakura langsung mengelus dadanya sambil menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah Ino bukan lelaki yang ada di mimpinya semalam. Ino hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Maaf." ucap Ino sambil menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." jawab Sakura salah tingkah karena malu atas perbuatan bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang maaf kita tidak jadi pulang sama-sama hari ini. Aku tidak akan langsung pulang ke rumah kali ini, aku harus ke kota menjenguk nenekku yang sedang sakit." ujar Ino dengan nada dan ekspresi menyesal

"Tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sakura tersenyum pasrah. Dia sudah menduga bahwa hal ini pasti terjadi dan akhirnya dia akan pulang ke purinya dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino ragu ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang menunjukan ekspresi pasrah. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi. Sekali lagi maaf ya." Ino berlari keluar kelas setelah mengucapkan kalimat permintaan maafnya pada Sakura. Ketika Ino sudah pergi, dengan berat hati Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil sapu dan mulai menlaksanakan hukumannya dengan menyapu lantai kelas lalu membersihkan papan tulis.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya kelas yang berukuran cukup besar itu bersih juga. Kini Sakura sedang berdiri di depan kelas sambil memandangi hasil kerjanya sambil tersenyum puas. Dia tak menyangka dapat membersihkan kelas itu dalam beberapa menit saja. Mungkin karena sedari tadi menggerutu dia tak sadar telah menyelesaikan hukumannya.

Cltar…

Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara petir biru keunguan yang membelah langit kelabu diluar sana dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan mata. Dengan cepat Sakura menyambar tasnya lalu berlari meninggalkan kelasnya yang baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia bersihkan itu menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

Sakura terus berlari menerjang derasnya hujan dan tiupan angina kencang untuk menuju tempat sepedanya berada. Ketika berada di sana matanya membulat ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan beberapa murid lelaki lakukan pada sepedanya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada sepedaku!" teriak Sakura sambil mempercepat larinya. Beberapa murid tadi langsung kabur ketika melihat Sakura berlari kearah mereka.

"Hei tunggu!" teriak Sakura lagi. Tapi sayangnya murid-murid nakal tadi sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Yang ada mereka melah menertawakan Sakura telah berhenti berlari karena kelelahan.

Sakura terduduk di tengah hujan deras dan angin kencang itu. Sungguh hari pertama bersekolah yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan untuk selamanya. Sepertinya murid di sekolah ini tidak ada yang senang dengan murid baru keculai Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Saat pertama kali datang dia mendapat tatapan aneh dari murid-murid, kedua dia mendengar cerita yang sungguh membuatnya takut, ketiga dia dihukum membersihkan kelas dan keempat sepedanya sengaja dirusak oleh murid-murid nakal. Penderitaannya sudah hampir lengkap.

"Adakah yang lebih buruk lagi?" teriak Sakura putus asa. Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak ada henti-hentinya menggerutu. Kini seluruh tubuhnya telah basah diguyur air hujan dan diterpa oleh angin yang dinginnya seakan ingin menusuk kulitnya yang halusnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba saja dia merasa air hujan berhenti membasahi tubuhnya walaupun ia masih mendengar suara hujan. Sakura membuka matanya, ia melihat hujan masih turun dengan lebat. Sakura berbalik dan melihat seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan berdiri memayunginya. Blazer merah darah yang dipakainya serta rambut hitamnya telah basah karena air hujan. Sepertinya dia telah lama berdiri disitu hanya untuk memayunginya. Mata hitam miliknya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar tapi sorot matanya terlihat tajam setajam mata elang. Akan tetapi Sakura tak dapat memungkiri bahwa mata hitam dapat membuatnya meleleh saat itu juga jika ia adalah lilin. Sakura menggeleng cepat lalu berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih." ujar Sakura sambil membukuk kepada lelaki yang telah memayunginya tadi. Tetapi lelaki tadi tidak menghiraukan ucapan terima kasih dari Sakura. Lelaki itu meraih tangan Sakura dan memberikan payung berwarna hitam yang dipakainya tadi kepada Sakura lalu berjalan ke tempat parkir sepeda. Sakura hanya diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri tadi lalu segera berlari menyusul lelaki tadi.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berjongkok memperhatikan sepeda Sakura. Ada paku yang menancap di kedua roda ban sepedanya dan rantainya sengaja diputuskan. Tidak mungkin dapat dipakai karena Sakura tidak mempunyai ban sepeda lain.

"Tidak mungkin diperbaiki." ujarnya datar sambil mendongak dan menatap Sakura masih dengan tatapan matanya yang tenang. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk lesu. Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya dan dia tak mungkin pulang jalan kaki sambil membawa sepedanya yang telah rusak.

Sakura mulai menggigil kedinginan. Wajahnya kini pucat dan tubuhnya dingin sedingin es. Lelaki itu mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelah Sakura duduk. Sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa pulang karena hujan. Tapi dia membawa payung kenapa lelaki itu masih berada bersamanya. Sakura mulai bertanya dalam hati.

"I, ini payungmu." dengan tangan gemetaran Sakura mengembalikan payung berwarna hitam milik lelaki tadi.

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya." ucapnya sambil menatap lurus kearah langit mendung diatas sana lalu mengalihkan arah matanya ke sekitarnya. Sepertinya hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang masih berada di sekolah itu.

"Ke, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Sakura memberanikan diri membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hujan." jawabnya Singkat. Jawaban dari lelaki itu langsung membuat Sakura heran, padahal dia membawa paying kenapa masih takut kehujanan. Mungkin ada masalah lain yang membuatnya lebih suka menunggu. Lagi pula kalau dia tidak pulang Sakura tidak sendirian di sekolah ini.

"Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" terjadi sedikit perubahan pada raut wajah lelaki itu ketika Sakura bertanya. Membuat Sakura curiga dan semakin ingin tau.

"Tidak." lelaki tadi memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain untuk menghindari tatapan ingin tau Sakura.

"Tapi sepertinya… Ah, sudahlah. Boleh aku tau namamu?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sasuke."

"Baiklah, namaku Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

Cltar…

"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura ketakutan ketika mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar. Cahaya kilat yang ditimbulkannya membuat mata Sakura silau.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan saat itu dia merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan dia seakan tak percaya ketika mendapati dirinya telah berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sakura mengakui tubuh Sasuke sama dinginnya dengan tubuh miliknya tapi dia bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan di sana. Sebuah kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kehatangan yang berasal dari dalam hati. Mungkinkah kehangatan itu…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura langsung mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kau ketakutan dan kedinginan jadi-."

"Terima kasih." potong Sakura cepat sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kecil sambil melihat kerah langit.

Sakura tersenyum kearah lelaki itu. Sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Malah Sakura merasa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Hari di mana dia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan bernama Sasuke. Memang Sasuke sepertinya tipikal yang tidak banyak bicara tapi Sakura merasa senang bertemu dengannya. Dan hal yang tak ia duga terjadi, Sasuke memeluknya. Membuat Sakura benar-benar yakin ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya walaupun Sakura sendiri tidak tau kenapa.

Sakura kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam, sepertinya kali ini dia bersedia meminjamkan dadanya sebagai tempat Sakura bersandar. Sakura tersenyum lagi, kehangatan yang ia rasakan sungguh membuatnya nyaman berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.. Dengan perlahan Sakura memejamkan kedua mata jade miliknya. Dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

_Terima kasih, Sasuke…_

**To Be Continued…**

**Chapter ini lama banget updatenya. ****Maaf, monitor kompie Ritsuka rusak dilempar Ritsuki (Ritsuki : lagian salah lu sendiri siapa suruh banting laptop gue). Sekali lagi maaf kalau updatenya lama.**

**Chapter ini nggak ada misteri atau serem-sereman( ?). Sebenarnya khusus chapter ini Ritsuka lebih ingin fokus ke romancenya, tapi apa daya malah jadi romance GaJe yang tercipta. Kalau ada yang merasa romancenya kurang atau terlalu garing silahkan protes biar romancenya Ritsuka perbaiki dan Ritsuka tambah karena jujur Ritsuka nggak pinter buat romance (ada yang mau ngajarin? PM Ritsuka yah !).**

**Btw, mungkin chapter depan updatenya akan lama juga soalnya Ritsuka sibuk banget, udah les bahasa inggris, les karate, ikut bimbingan belajar dan sekarang nambah lagi les piano. Kalau Ritsuki sih enak tiap hari kerjaannya basket aja nggak pernah mau bantuin (makan tuh bola) *dirajam* tapi bakal Ritsuka usahain biar updatenya cepet ** **.**

**Mind to review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love the Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'amore du prince des tenebres © Sherra Brightman**

**Story By: Ritsuka Sakuishi**

Chapter 4:

**Dangerous River**

Sasuke mengamati wajah cantik gadis yang sedang terlelap dalam dekapannya. Alis matanya melengkung sempurna, bulu matanya lentik, bibirnya mungil berwarna pink natural dan terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda lembut membingkai wajah manisnya. Sasuke menyibakan rambut merah muda yang menutupi leher Sakura perlahan. Terlihat leher putih mulus milik Sakura. Tidak ada bekas apapun. Sasuke memastikan gadis ini belum pernah digigit ataupun terkontaminasi racun dari penyakit berbahaya dan 'mematikan' yang telah menjadi legenda di desa kecil itu.

Mata Sasuke masih terpaku pada leher jenjang milik Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya bergerak untuk membelai leher putih gadis itu. Bau darah manis milik Sakura yang sedari tadi tercium di hidungnya kini semakin mengganggunya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bau darah Sakura sepertinya telah menggodanya untuk membenamkan taringnya di leher putih gadis itu.

Sasuke meringis sebentar. Matanya yang semula berwarna hitam kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah semerah darah. Tubuhnya menegang dan tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Lalu mata itu pulih seperti semula tapi tak berapa lama matanya kembali menjadi mata berwarna merah. Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga beberapa kali. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan keinginannya itu. Karena jika ia lakukan hal itu dia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ditelinganya masih terdengar suara rintik-rintik hujan yang menjatuhi bumi. Bau tanah basah juga tercium dihidungnya. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Tubuhnya merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar Sakura mendongak keatas dan melihat seorang lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal sedang menatapnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika saat ia melihat mata hitam milik Sasuke.

Tak ingin terhanyut lagi pada pesona mata hitam itu. Sakura menggeleng cepat sambil duduk menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengganti tatapanya dengan tatapan aneh kepada Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sekarang sedang menunduk. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Lidahnya seakan kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Hujan sudah reda, sebaiknya kau pulang."

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menyodorkan payung hitam miliknya kehadapan Sakura. "Sudah sore, pulanglah."

"Tapi, kalau kau berikan payungnya padaku kau akan basah kuyup." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak apa." Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan pelan menembus hujan yang hanya tinggal rintik-rintik itu. Semakin lama punggung Sasuke semakin menjauh dan akhirnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sakura melihat kesamping tempatnya duduk. Sebuah payung berwarna hitam tergeletak begitu saja. Sakura tesenyum sambil mengambil payung itu lalu berjalan sambil mendorong sepeda merah mudanya keluar dari gedung sekolah yang tampak semakin mengerikan itu.

***

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Ia berpikir hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam sejarahnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Biasanya Sakura tidak pernah seperti ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Lelaki bernama Sasuke yang tadi siang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya yang membuatnya jadi bertingkah seperti ini. Entah karena apa Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti yang jelas dia sangat senang.

Tetapi ketika dia bersama lelaki itu Sakura merasakan hal yang berbeda. Ketika bersamanya Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti sesuatu yang ia rasakan di itu Sakura juga merasa pernah bertemu dengannya walaupun dia tidak ingat dimana. Tatapan mata dan gerak-geriknya seperti sudah lama ia kenal. Sasuke seperti tak asing lagi baginya.

Tak terasa detik demi detik berjalan begitu cepat ketika memikirkan Sasuke. Lelaki itu begitu misterius di matanya. Sasuke tidak seperti setiap orang yang Sakura kenal. Dia seperti memperhitungkan setiap kata-kata dan gerak-geriknya. Sikapnya yang dingin dan tertutup seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apapun itu, lelaki itu telah mengundang rasa keingintahuan Sakura.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menampar pelan pipinya. Dia merasa bingung atas apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Mungkinkah cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak mungkin, Sakura tidak pernah percaya pada hal seperti itu. Cinta yang sebenarnya itu butuh proses. Sama seperti bulan yang memiliki fase tertentu untuk menjadi purnama yang indah.

Ia berusaha yakin yang ia rasakan ini hanya rasa kagum saja. Gadis normal mana saja pasti akan terpesona melihat lelaki setampan itu bukan? Lagi pula sepertinya Sakura masih belum tertarik pada dunia percintaan. Menurutnya jatuh cinta itu hal yang buruk. Dan bagian yang lebih buruk lagi adalah jika orang yang kau cintai menolak cintamu. Itu pasti sakit sekali. Sayangnya tidak ada toko obat yang menjual obat sakit hati. Karena itu dia lebih ingin memusatkan dirinya pada urusan sekolahnya.

"Hh… lucu sekali, terpaksa besok aku harus jalan kaki." keluh Sakura ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang lebih penting dari hal yang ia pikirkan barusan. Rantai sepedanya yang putus dan ia tidak punya rantai cadangan untuk memperbaikinya. "Apa Naruto-nii bisa mengantarku kesekolah besok ya?"

Sakura meraba-raba meja kecil disamping tempat tidur untuk mengambil ponselnya. Setelah cukup lama ia melakukan itu tetapi Sakura belum menemukan ponselnya. Akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan melihat ponselnya tidak berada disana. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya lalu dengan tiba-tiba memukul keningnya pelan. Ia lupa kalau sepulang sekolah tadi ponselnya ia letakan sembarangan di atas meja ruang tamu.

Sakura membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang dilapisi karpet berwarna merah untuk menuju ruang tamu di purinya. Sakura memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan tua yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang dinding tangga. Lukisan-lukisan klasik walaupun sudah tergolong kuno tapi bagi Sakura lukisan-lukisan itu masih tetap bagus. Ketika tiba di anak tangga terakhir Sakura melihat sebuah cermin tua berukuran cukup besar berbingkai besi yang dicat emas.

Dia memang jarang mengamati benda-benda yang berada disekitarnya kecuali benda itu menarik atau penting baginya. Itulah sebabnya dia tak ingat kalau ada sebuah cermin antik di dekat tangga. Sakura menghidupkan lampu ruang depan purinya dan berjalan mendekati meja. Tetapi dia tidak melihat ponselnya berada di tempat yang seingatnya ia letakan di sana.

"Kenapa aku jadi gampang lupa seperti ini ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengangkat bahunya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Tapi sebelumnya dia berhenti sejenak di depan cermin tua di dekat tangga. "Aku menyukai cermin ini, bagaimana kalau aku bawa ke kamar saja ya?"

Sakura mencoba memindahakan cermin tadi tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena cermin itu menyatu permanen dengan dinding. Walaupun begitu Sakura tetap mencoba untuk memindahkannya hingga ia merasa bahunya disentuh seseorang. Sakura berbalik dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Sakura sambil melangkah dengan hati-hati. Matanya liar memperhatikan sekeliling tempatnya berada. Setelah memastikan tidak ada apa-apa disekitarnya Sakura kembali menghadap cerminnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dari dalam cermin ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya masuk kedalam cermin. Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencang yang ia bisa. Meski sebenarnya itu percuma, tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya karena letak purinya yang cukup jauh dari desa.

Tangan itu terus menariknya hingga hampir setengah dari tubuhnya telah masuk kedalam cermin. Sakura terus melawan dengan menarik tubuhnya kearah berlawanan dari cermin namun sepertinya tangan itu lebih kuat dari pada dirinya.

"Tolong! Aku mohon siapapun tolong aku." suara Sakura sudah terdengar hampir habis dan tubuhnya sudah melemah. Ketika dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melawan lagi. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kearah berlawanan oleh seseorang dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Namun dia sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan. Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri ketika menyadari dia menimpa sesuatu. Sakura melihat kebelakang dan melihat lelaki bermata merah semeerah darah sedang menatapnya.

Sakura langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi lelaki itu. Lelaki tadi berdiri dan mendekati seseorang atau monster yang sangat menakutkan bagi Sakura. Tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya pucat, kuku jarinya panjang, matanya cekung, pupil matanya menyempit dan tampak dua taring mengerikan di antara bibirnya. Sakura hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik vase bunga berukuran besar yang dipajang di dekat tembok. Mata jade Sakura melihat lelaki asing tadi menatap marah monster mengerikan itu dan langsung membuatnya menghilang begitu saja.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Dia semakin merapat ketembok ketika lelaki itu semakin mendekat. Langkah demi langkah lelaki itu menumbulkan gema di seluruh ruangan itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Lelaki berpakaian serba hitam tadi berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Wajahnya masih tidak terlihat oleh Sakura mengingat ruangan itu sangat gelap.

Perlahan lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Sakura. Pertama gadis itu sempat ragu dan hanya menatap tangan yang dibungkus kulit putih pucat itu. Tapi akhirnya dia meraih tangan itu dan berdiri. Dingin, itulah hal yang pertama ia rasakan ketika menyentuh tangan milik lelaki tadi. Dingin seperti menyentuh balok es.

Ketika berdiri Sakura bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah lelaki asing tersebut. Rambutnya yang hitam, bentuk wajah, hidung dan bibirnya. Sakura mengenal lelaki itu. Lelaki yang barusan ia pikirkan dan lelaki yang menolongnya tadi siang, Sasuke. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya sekarang. Mata Sasuke yang ini tidak berwarna hitam tetapi merah. Merah bagaikan darah segar yang mengalir.

"Ikutlah denganku." ujarnya pelan, tetapi dari nada bicaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan tenang. Sama sekali tidak ada paksaan.

Sakura tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Matanya masih terpaku pada mata milik Sasuke. Saat ini otaknya sudah tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi kecuali mata itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Andai tatapan mata bisa mematikan, mungkin dia telah mati sejak tadi. Itu masih mengandai-andai, jika dipikir dengan akal sehat itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi jika benar hanya dengan sorot mata bisa mematikan…

Deg!

Mata Sakura terbelalak seketika. Jantungnya terasa sakit sekali. Seperti dipukul dengan sebuah tongkat secara tiba-tiba. Napasnya semakin sesak dan tenggorokannya seakan terikan oleh seutas tali yang mengikatnya dengan kuat. Sakura kembali menatap mata Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan. Sasuke hanya diam tak bergerak. Hanya matanya saja yang balik menatap Sakura. Sorot matanya tampak semakin dingin, sampai-sampai hanya dengan menatap matanya saja Sakura merasa ditusuk ribuan jarum es yang tajam. Mata itu… seperti menginginkannya untuk tidak bernafas lagi.

Deg!

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"A-apa?" Sakura langsung terduduk dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Matanya liar menelusuri senti demi senti tiap sisi ruang tempat ia berada. Sakura mengenali betul ruangan ini. Ini kamarnya yang berada di puri baru yang diberikan ayahnya. Sakura menyibakan sebagian rambut berantakannya yang menutupi mata dan menghela nafas lega.

"Mimpi buruk lagi? Apa tuhan sudah bosan memberiku mimpi yang indah? Mimpi buruk tentang apa lagi kali ini?." tanya Sakura kesal sambil merapikan rambut panjang merah mudanya yang sangat berantakan. "Aku ingat, tentang monster jelek menyeramkan yang keluar dari cermin dan lelaki berpakaian serba hitam aneh dengan mata merahnya yang mengerikan. Menyebalkan sekali, memangnya dia pikir dirinya siapa beraninya masuk kedalam mimpi-mimpiku?"

Sakura sibuk menyumpahi lelaki yang menurutnya aneh dalam mimpinya semalam sambil tetap mengingat-ingat setiap kepingan memori dari mimpinya itu. Dia hampir mengingat seluruh bagian dari mimpinya itu kecuali satu, wajah lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Sepertinya aku melihat wajah lelaki itu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Wajahnya mirip seseorang tapi siapa ya? Robert Pattinson atau Zac Efferon? Tidak, tidak. Mereka terlalu keren untuk lelaki aneh seperti itu." entah karena kesal atau masih mengantuk kini Sakura mulai mengada-ada tentang bagaimana wajah lelaki dalam mimpinya semalam.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! !

"Apa lagi sekarang? Suara bodoh apa itu?" Sakura melirik meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan menemukan sumber suara bodoh yang mengganggu acara marah-marahnya itu. Ia menemukan sebuah jam berbentuk Minnie mouse dengan alaram yang masih aktif, jam yang diberikan Naruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke enam dulu. Sakura mendekatkan jam itu kewajahnya, jarum jarum jam itu menunjuk ke dua ngka berbeda dan dia tidak suka itu.

"Gawat! Aku telat!"

***

"Baiklah Nona Uzumaki. Aku tau mungkin rumahmu itu sangat jauh dari sekolah Ini, tapi hal itu tidak bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk terlambat datang kesekolah. Apa kau mengerti?" Ino berbicara sambil menirukan gaya Kabuto yang memarahi Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu dikantor guru. Tentu saja Sakura dimarahi karena terlambat datang kesekolah. Dan seperti kemarin, alasan gadis itu diacuhkan dan ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya sehingga membuat Ino kesal dan melakukan hal itu sebagai pelampiasan. "Aku tau aku memang pengecut yang hanya bisa menghina dibelakangnya saja, tapi aku punya hak untuk marah padanya."

"Hahaha, Ino aku setuju denganmu." Tenten berkata di sela-sela tawanya yang seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya itu. "Aku juga marah padanya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai pertanda kalau dia juga menyetujui perkataan Ino tadi. Sakura tersenyum puas setelah Ino selesai meniru gaya Kabuto saat memarahinya tadi. Tampaknya separuh dari dendamnya pada Kabuto telah terbalaskan dengan cara itu. "Sepertinya hampir semua yang ada di sekolah ini tidak suka akan kehadiranku."

"Tidak suka bagaimana? Kami suka kau sekolah di sini." ujar Ino sambil berdiri dan memukul meja tempat Sakura dan yang lainnya duduk. Hal itu mengakibatkan semua siswa yang sedang berada di kantin memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kesal. Ino hanya tersenyum malu ketika ditatapi dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"I, Ino-chan jangan berisik!" bisik Hinata pelan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan murid-murid lain.

"Habis aku kesal sekali, ini pasti karena Kabuto-sensei yang membuat Sakura jadi seperti itu." Ino kembali duduk dikursinya yang tepat berada di samping Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kau salah paham Ino, bukan hanya Kabuto-sensei. Tapi hampir semua murid disini membenciku. Contohnya saat aku pertama kali masuk langsung ditatapi dengan tatapan yang aneh. Dua, aku dihukum Kabuto-sensei dan tiga rantai sepedaku sengaja diputuskan oleh beberapa murid yang nakal." Sakura menceritakan semua pengalamannya kemarin dengan wajah masam dan perasaan kesal kepada teman-teman barunya itu. Ino dan Tenten menanggapi pengalaman Sakura itu sebagai hal yang lucu dan membuat mereka tertawa, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kasian sekali ya, teman baru kita ini." kata Ino setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Memang, hidupku ini memang selalu sial." Sakura mulai mengomentari hidupnya sendiri yang menurutnya selalu sial itu. "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak sepenuhnya sial juga." ekspresi wajah Sakura yang semula masam kini berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"Apa maksumu? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami ya?" Tenten langsung mendekati Sakura ketika mendengar kata-kata dari kalimat Sakura yang terakhir tadi. Ino dan Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Teten. "Ayo ceritakan pada kami. Tidak boleh ada rahasia dalam persahabatan."

"Baiklah." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah membuat teman-teman, tidak. Tapi sahabat-sahabat barunya itu begitu penasaran. "Saat aku kehujanan kemarin ada seorang lelaki yang memayungiku. Dia juga menemaniku sampai hujan reda. Dia, sungguh tampan sekali, rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih pucat dan sorot mata tajam. Tapi ada yang tidak aku mengerti darinya, sifatnya begitu dingin dan dia juga tidak banyak berbicara."

"Benarkah? Apa warna dasinya?" pertanyaan Ino langsung membuat Sakura merasa aneh. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang lebih mementingkan warna dasi daripada nama orang yang dimaksud.

"Kalau tidak salah warnanya biru, memangnya kenapa?"

"Jauhi dia!" kata Ino dan Tenten bersamaan sehingga membuat Sakura kaget. Gadis itu melirik Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajah khawatir kearahnya. Sakura semakin merasa heran, kenapa mereka melarangnya dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Atau jangan-jangan mereka semua adalah fangirl Sasuke sehingga mereka melarangnya dekat dengan Sasuke. Kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan itu cukup masuk akal juga.

"Me, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu sedangkan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah antara cemas dan serius. Mungkin dua-duanya.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah, err Sasuke. Kau harus jauhi dia jika kau ingin selamat. Percayalah pada kami dia sungguh berbahaya." Ino menjawab dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Tentu saja ia cemas kalau teman barunya akan celaka jika berdekatan dengan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kalian tampak begitu cemas? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tenten dan Hinata saling berpandangan dengan cemas. Dugaan Sakura benar, mereka memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Sakura yakin hal yang disembunyikan mereka pasti sangat penting sehingga tidak boleh ada yang tau. "Tidak boleh ada rahasia dalam persahabatan bukan? Kalian bahkan belum memberitau aku tentang murid-murid berkulit pucat yang menatapiku kemarin."

"I, ini terlalu ce, cepat untuk kau ketahui Sa, Sakura-chan." Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja kini mulai membuka mulut.

"Baiklah, kami akan ceritakan semua itu lain kali. Karena tidak bisa diceritakan disini." Ino berbisik ditelinga Sakura. Tenten dan Hinata kembali mengangguk. "Disini terlalu berbahaya."

Sakura kembali tersenyum manis. Ia senang bisa membujuk sahabat barunya itu untuk memberitahu rahasia mereka. "Baiklah, lagi pula waktunya tidak cukup. Lain kali juga tidak apa-apa." akhirnya mereka semua bisa menghela napas lega mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu masalah lagi yang harus diselesaikan. Mengulur waktu sampai saat yang tepat untuk Sakura mengetahui segalanya.

***

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

"Kenapa bunyi itu ada dimana-mana sih?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing. Sekali lagi suara yang sama membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Tapi bedanya kali ini suara itu berasal dari bel Sekolah bukan dari alaram jam Minnie mouse dikamarnya. Sakura melihat keseliling tempatnya berada, beberapa murid telah siap mengemasi barang-barangnya dan ada pula yang telah berlari keluar kelas.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, sebelum hujan lagi." Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menghela nafas lega. Ruangan kelas itu tampak lebih parah dari kemarin. Mengingat jam terakhir pelajaran kosong, murid laki-laki mengisi waktunya untuk perang lempar kertas. Ia bersyukur kali ini Kabuto masih mengampuninya dan tidak memberikannya hukuman membersihkan kelas lagi.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kelas. Seluruh koridor sudah tampak sepi sedari tadi, hanya tinggal beberapa murid perempuan yang sedang mengobrol di bangku panjang dekat kelasnya. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu temannya yang sedang membersihkan kelas. Sakura melanjutkan jalannya menuruni tangga dan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Sakura." panggil Ino dari atas lantai dua, ruang kelasnya berada. Sakura ingat, hari ini giliran Ino yang membersihkan kelas. "Mau pulang sama-sama?"

_Tapi bagaimana dengan payung milik Sasuke?_

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. Kalau dia pulang bersama Ino bagaimana dengan payung milik lelaki yang telah menolongnya kemarin? Sakura kembali melihat keatas sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagi pula aku ada urusan."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya!" Ino berteriak sambil tersenyum dari atas.

Setelah Ino menghilang dari pandangannya Sakura melihat kesekelilingnya. Sudah sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin murid-murid tadi sudah berada di kantin karena biasanya mereka lebih suka menunggu jemputan di sana dari pada di gerbang sekolah. Sakura berjalan menuju samping kiri gedung sekolahnya, di sana terdapat pintu pagar dari kayu yang membatasi gedung sekolahnya. Sakura mencoba membukannya tetapi itu sia-sia saja karena pintu itu dikunci.

"Kalau tidak salah kemarin pintu ini tidak dikunci. Buktinya Ino bisa membukannya." Sakura mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin ketika ia masuk ke gerbang yang salah dan Ino memanggilnya dari balik pagar itu. "Atau jangan-jangan Ino punya kunyinya ya?" selagi ia sibuk berpikir seorang lelaki yang ia cari-cari dari tadi telah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah itu ketika ia sibuk membuka pintu pagar kayu tadi.

"Baiklah aku menyerah, pintu ini memang tidak bisa di buka." Sakura akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari knop pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu. Lalu matanya menatap lurus kerah langit luas diatas sana. Lagi-lagi awan hitam menghiasi langit dan pasti sebentar lagi akan turun hujan deras. "Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, sebelum hujan turun lagi."

Sakura meninggalkan pagar kayu tua tadi dan berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Langkahnya tampak sengaja di seret-seret. Sekarang tampaknya ia menyesal, kalau saja ia tau pintu itu tidak dapat di buka ia pasti lebih memilih pulang bersama Ino. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas dan memohon pada Ino untuk pulang bersama. Ino pasti bertanya kenapa ia merubah keputusannya tadi. Sepertinya bukan hanya soal itu saja yang menjadi alasan Sakura untuk tidak melakukannya, tapi juga soal harga diri.

Sakura kembali melihat keatas, langit semakin mendung saja. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa hujan hampir terjadi setiap hari, apa langit tak melihat kalau kota ini begitu subur? Oh ya, dia lupa kalau langit tak punya mata, itu hanya pertanyaan bodoh untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya saja.

"Aku mohon jangan turun hujan sampai aku tiba di puri." ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hari pertama yang buruk dan sekarang akankah menjadi hari kedua yang lebih buruk lagi? Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam. Sakura menyipitkan sebelah matanya, sepertinya ia mengenal lelaki itu. Bukankah dia itu…

"Sasuke!" Sakura langsung berlari mengejar lelaki itu. Mendadak semangatnya kembali bangkit ketika melihat Sasuke. Ia terus berlari sambil terus meneriaki namanya. Tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, dia masih saja terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan itu dengan tenang. Sakura tidak tahu persis apakah Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak yang jelas lelaki itu sudah mulai membuatnya kesal.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya sekali lagi sambil berhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak. Nafasnya terasa sesak sekali, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sakura telah mengejarnya dengan berlari tetapi kenapa ia tidak dapat menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke hanya berjalan pelan dan jaraknya juga kira-kira tidak begitu jauh dengan Sakura.

"Baru berlari beberap menit saja sudah membuat nafasku sesak sekali. Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering berolahraga." Sakura kembali berdiri ketika nafasnya sudah mulai kembali seperti semula. Sakura melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia berada di tempat yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Pohon pinus di depannya dan jalan kecil di samping pohon itu. Bukankah purinya terletak di ujung jalan itu? Sakura langsung melihat jam tangan merah mudanya.

"Benarkah ini? Bukankah butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuk sampai di sini? Sekarang aku berada di sini hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit." Sakura tersenyum takjub melihat jam tangannya. Ia tak percaya kalau ia bisa lari sekencang itu.

_Sasuke…_

Sakura kembali melihat lurus ketika mengingat sesuatu. Sasuke tampak sudah sangat jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Sakura melirik pohon pinus itu lalu kembali kearah Sasuke. "Bukankah itu jalan menuju sungai?" ia jadi ingat tentang Naruto dan teman-teman barunya yang melarangnya untuk pergi ke sungai yang tak jauh dari purinya itu.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Sepertinya dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tidak belok ke jalan kecil di samping pohon pinus tua itu. Tetapi lurus untuk mengikuti Sasuke, menuju sungai berbahaya itu.

**To Be Continued…**

**Akhirnya Ritsuka nggak bisa nepatin janji. Hehe kali ini bukan hanya urusan les aja, tapi Ritsuki. Sakitnya kumat jadi harus dirawat di RS, sekarang sih udah nggak apa-apa, tapi tetep aja nggak mau bantuin (kembaran kayak apa tuh?)**

**Sekarang ritsuka mau bales-bales ripiu dulu. ****Kemaren nggak sempet soalnya *gomen***

**Pick-a-doo: **Ini updatenyah makasih ya udah review.

**Chiwe-SasuSaku:** romancenya kurang? Kan udah Ritsuka bilang Ritsuka nggak pinter bikin romance, sasusaku kissu? Hmm, boleh juga. Tapi chapter depan yah.

**HinaNia Uzu-aurora: **makasih udah bilang romancenya bagus *seneng deh* Temari memang nggak ada, tapi dia pasti muncul kok. Beberapa chapter mendatang mungkin. Makasih ripiunya!

**Ruki_ya: **mau di peluk Sasuke? Entar Sakura marah *digetok* makasih udah ripiu.

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **salam kenal juga makasih ripiunya, Ritsuka juga kasian sama Sakura tapi biarlah, akhir-akhir ini lagi seneng nyiksa dia *dibogem Sakura*

**KuroShiro6yh:** makasih udah ripiu and di fave, ini udah diupdate, gomen ya kalaulama.

**nuri-nuri: **makasih riviewnya.

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **makasih, ini udah diupdate**.**

**Naocchi: **nggak apa-apa kok, makasih ya.

**Akina Takahashi: **kembali kasih senpai, iya adegannya emang mirip, Ritsuka juga seneng buat settingnya hujan, kesannya jadi romantis aja gitu.

**Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya: **gomen senpai, entar Ritsuka tambahin romancenya. SasuSaku kissu mungkin chapter depan deh. Makasih ripiunya**.**

**Furu-pyon: **makasih udah di ripiu senpai, ini udah diupdate.

**Archime 'hyosoka'uehara: **suka kata-katanya? Ahaha, makasih ya.

**selenavella: **jangan tewas dulu dong, entar tokoh utamanya siapa? Hehe, SasuSaku FF juga ya. Makasih udah ripiu fict ini.

**Asuka Hitsugaya: **ini udah diupdate lanjutannya, makasih ya.

**Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang udah ripiu yah, Ritsuka seneng banget masih ada yang ngeripiu. Doakan aja biar Ritsuka tetep kuat ngelanjutinnya, yah karena fic ini tuntasnya masih jauh juga sih. Jadi agak ragu juga ngelanjutinnya mengingat Ritsuka banyak les, takutnya updatenya akan lama lagi. Tapi Ritsuka akan usahain biar upadatenya cepet (hah, janji lagi?).**

**Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love the Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'amore du prince des tenebres © Sherra Brightman**

**Story By: Sherra Brightman**

Chapter 5:

**Sasuke Kisses**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh keyakinan sambil mengikuti Sasuke dari kejauhan. Ia seakan lupa terhadap peringatan yang pernah diberikan Naruto, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata kepadanya tentang betapa bahayanya sungai itu. Yang terpikir di benaknya sekarang hanyalah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke di sungai berbahaya itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetaran kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melawan ketakutannya ini, tetapi ternyata rasa keingintahuannya jauh lebih kuat dan memaksanya untuk melawan rasa takutnya sendiri.

Angin dingin bertiup kencang meniup daun-daun kering yang segera terlepas dari ranting kering pohon tua dan juga semak belukar hijau yang tampak tak beraturan. Langit pun tampak semakin gelap dan rintik-rintik kecil hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Percaya atau tidak, semua itu seperti memberi larangan kepada Sakura untuk tidak pergi ketempat yang ditakuti seluruh penduduk desa kecil itu.

"Itu hanya sungai biasa, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Sakura mencoba menyemangati dirinya untuk tidak takut pada sungai itu. Kalau memang sungai di belakang purinya berbahaya, kenapa masih ada _manusia _yang berani datang ketempat itu? Apa mungkin Sasuke _bukan manusia_? Sakura merasa penduduk desa kecil itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Atau mereka tidak suka ada pendatang baru di desa mereka? Entahlah, seluruh pertanyaan itu semakin membuat pikirannya kacau tak karuan.

Sakura semakin memperlambat langkahnya. Jaraknya dan Sasuke sudah semakin dekat. Tampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mengikutinya dari sekolah hingga ke tempat ini. Atau memang ia sengaja berpura-pura tidak menghiraukannya.

Kreek…

Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak sebuah ranting kecil. Sakura langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon ek tua ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia langsung memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan berharap Sasuke tidak marah padanya. Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke mendekatinya. Sakura memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan mengintip dari balik pohon ek tua tadi. Sasuke sudah tidak berdiri di tempatnya semula, sepertinya ia telah pergi sejak tadi.

"Huuh!" Sakura menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Usahanya mengikuti Sasuke sia-sia sudah. Andai saja langkahnya lebih hati-hati, pasti dia tidak akan kehilangan Sasuke seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak juga.

"Sakura bodoh! Andai saja kau… aargh!" Sakura langsung terjungkal ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya ketika ia berbalik. Sasuke berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Yah, seperti awal mereka berjumpa.

"Sasuke, aku tidak-." gadis berambut merah muda itu mengira Sasuke akan marah besar kepadanya. Tetapi kata-katanya terputus ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Sakura merasa wajahnya memerah lagi, hal yang sama terulang kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Tapi sayangnya saat ini tidak sedang hujan deras melainkan hanya gerimis kecil. "Err, terima kasih."

"Hn. Kau mengikutiku." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata hitamnya saat itu masih menunjukan ekspresi tenang seperti biasanya. Sakura tahu ini pasti terjadi dan ia lebih tahu lagi bahwa dirinya sangat tidak pintar berbohong dalam memberi penjelasan.

"Aku… ya, aku mengikutimu." Sakura menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat itu. "Tapi, aku punya alasan! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan…" Sakura mengaduk-aduk tas merah mudanya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Ini."

Sasuke menatap lurus sesuatu benda yang Sakura perlihatkan padanya. Sebuah payung berwarna hitam miliknya yang ia pinjamkan pada Sakura kemarin sore. Lalu pandangannya melayang ke wajah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum itu kemudian berbalik dan pergi. "Kau boleh menyimpannya."

"A-apa?" kedua mata Sakura membulat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke barusan. Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara seperti itu kepada seorang gadis yang rela berlari mengejarnya hanya untuk mengembalikan sebuah payung? Tidak bisakah dia berbuat hal yang lebih menyebalkan lagi? "Sasuke, tunggu!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya sebentar menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis merah muda di belakangnya. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Hm… apa aku boleh-."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengikutiku atau dekat-dekat denganku lagi, jika kau masih ingin merasakan sinar matahari menerpa kulitmu." Sasuke berbalik seraya memasukan kedua tangannya di saku. Salah satu dari sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan tetapi agak janggal. Sakura merasa seperti ada sesuatu di balik senyuman itu yang memaksanya untuk takut.

Sakura terdiam membisu menatap tubuh tegap Sasuke yang kian menjauh dari belakang. Sasuke pintar sekali membaca gerak-gerik seseorang. Ia seakan tau semua yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Atau Sasuke benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Entahlah Sakura tak mengerti. Yang jelas Sakura tidak ingin menghayal macam-macam tentang Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar tau bagaimana sikap yang ia miliki, dia sangat tidak pandai berbohong atau memberi alasan. Ya, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja Sasuke dapat menebak pikirannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berdiri terpaku, Sakura menatap payung hitam yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar gerimis butiran-butiran air hujan yang telah turun menjatuhi bumi sedari tadi. Memang butiran air itu tidak terlalu membuatnya basah, akan tapi tetap saja Sakura membenci hujan. Setidaknya payung di tangannya itu bisa membantunya dalam perjalanan pulang.

***

Malam ini hujan turun mengguyur bumi dengan lebat. Membuat kaca jendela kamarnya tampak sedikit buram. Sakura menghapusnya dengan siku tangannya. Langit malam hari ini tampak gelap sekali, tidak ada cahaya bulan dan kerlipan bintang-bintang seperti malam-malam biasanya. Tidak ada yang paling Sakura sukai di tempat ini kecuali pemandangan langit malamnya yang indah.

Jujur Sakura mengagumi puri barunya ini dan sedikit menyukai pemandangan alam desa kecil tempat purinya berada. Tetapi Sakura juga mempunyai banyak alasan untuk benci tempat ini. Hujan salah satunya, memang sejak kecil Sakura sudah tidak bersahabat dengan hujan. Menurutnya hujan selalu membawa kesialan untuknya. Karena hujan Sakura kehilangan orang tua serta ingatan yang dimilikinya, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan keluarga angkatnya; -keluarga Uzumaki. Oleh karena itu Sakura lebih berteman dengan matahari.

Mengingat keluarga Uzumaki, Sakura jadi merindukan Cryst -tempat di mana ia tinggal sebelumnya. Di Cryst sangat berbeda dengan di sini. Matahari kuning yang tak tanggung-tanggung menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya yang membakar kulit. Tidak seperti di sini, matahari hampir tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi awan gelap yang siap menurunkan hujan. Berbicara tentang matahari, Sakura jadi semakin merindukan Naruto. Kakaknya yang konyol satu itu memiliki rambut kuning yang sangat mirip dengan matahari. Setidaknya matahari yang bisa membuatnya selalu tersenyum karena tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Naruto-nii!" Sakura jadi mengingat sesuatu ketika memikirkan Naruto. Akhirnya ia ingat sesuatu yang sangat penting, sepedanya masih rusak dan belum diperbaiki. Sialnya lagi besok Kabuto-sensei –guru yang paling ia benci di Riverin High School mengajar di jam pertama. Kadang ia merasa kesal, seberapa penting pelajaran fisika di sekolah itu sehingga tiga hari berturut-turut ada jadwal pelajaran fisika. Tentunya Sakura tidak ingin pergi jalan kaki ke sekolahnya dan dihukum lagi karena terlambat seperti tadi pagi.

Sakura meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia ingat besok Naruto tidak ada kuliah di pagi hari, jadi kakaknya itu tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Sekalipun ada, Sakura pasti punya banyak cara untuk memaksanya datang ke Verde Village besok pagi-pagi sekali dan mengantarnya kesekolah.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, secepat kilat gadis berambut merah muda itu menekan tombol-tombol keypad ponselnya sehingga membentuk sebuah deretan angka-angka, nomor ponsel Naruto.

"Halo." Sakura langsung mengenali suara yang menjawab di seberang sana. Suara Naruto, kakaknya yang cukup sering bertindak konyol dan berlebihan. Sepertinya sekarang dia sedang melakukannya. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya Naruto tampak cemas sekali. Sekarang dia pasti sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa adik kesayangannya itu menghubunginya di tengah malam begini.

"Halo, Naruto-nii?"

"Ya, Sakura-chan? Apa ada masalah denganmu? Kau terluka, digigit sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang menakutkan?" Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Sekali lagi, kakaknya memang sering bertindak berlebihan dan juga memalukan. Sakura kadang merasa kesal padanya, ia sudah cukup besar untuk pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-nii." Sakura merasa agak lega ketika nada bicara Naruto berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dari yang tadi. "Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit bantuan darimu."

"Apa itu?"

"Mmm, aku punya sedikit masalah dengan sepedaku jadi… maukah kau mengantarku besok?" Sakura berkata dengan nada semanis mungkin agar Naruto mau mengantarnya besok. Sakura tau Naruto mempunyai sebuah kebiasaan yang sulit berubah dari mereka kecil, kakaknya itu sangat sulit bangun pagi. Naruto pasti melakukan apapun keinginannya kecuali yang satu itu.

"Sepedamu rusak? Bagaimana ya?" kedengarannya Naruto sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak keinginannya yang satu itu. "Aku, aku ada kencan. Ya ada kencan."

"Bohong, kau tidak punya pacar Naruto-nii." Sakura menguap bosan. Sebuah alasan yang tidak masuk akal diberikan Naruto semakin membuatnya bosan. Naruto sama dengan dirinya, tidak pandai berbohong dan tidak pandai memberi alasan. "Katakan saja kau malas bangun pagi-pagi."

"Maksudku tentu saja aku tidak punya. Masalahnya bukan aku tidak bisa bangun pagi tapi, sejujurnya mobilku ditahan oleh ayah karena... kau pasti tau kenapa. Jadi, maaf Naruto-nii tidak bisa membantu." Sakura langsung tertunduk lesu, ia pastikan Naruto jujur untuk kali ini. "Sakura-chan? Kau masih di sana?"

"Ya, Naruto-nii. Tidak apa-apa. Selamat malam." Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk tiba tepat waktu di sekolahnya. Ia harus mengatur ulang alaram jamnya untuk membangunkannya lebih pagi atau bersiap-siap dihukum lagi oleh Kabuto.

***

Pagi ini hujan masih turun membasahi bumi walau sepintas hanya gerimis kecil. Sudah satu jam berlalu setelah Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu hanya duduk termenung mengamati jam Minnie mouse merah muda yang terletak di sampingnya. Percuma semalam ia mengatur ulang alaram jam itu. Toh, akhirnya ia bangun satu jam lebih cepat dari harapannya. Menyebalkan, Sakura tak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu kaca balkon kamarnya. Bodohnya ia lupa menutup gorden carmine pintu itu dan membiarkannya terbuka semalaman. Sakura membuka pintu perlahan dan duduk di kursi besi balkon itu. Pagi itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Walaupun begitu Sakura enggan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat. Dia lebih asik memandangi air pancur yang terletak di halaman besar depan purinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir kolam air pancur itu sama luasnya dengan kolam renang di rumahnya dulu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pepohonan rimbun di sebelah kirinya yang terlihat seram di pagi yang gelap ini. Entah kenapa setiap ia melihat kearah pepohonan itu, ia merasa diamati banyak mata yang tak terlihat. Pohon-pohon tua itu juga seperti tidak bersahabat dengannya. Kadang ia berpikir, kenapa semua yang berada di sini tidak bersahabat dengannya. Kecuali Ino, Tenten, Hinata tentunya dan juga Sasuke… tapi, benarkah Sasuke menerima kahadirannya di sini? Entahlah, dia sulit untuk ditebak.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura telah siap dengan persiapannya. Ia telah mandi, mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan tas merah muda kesukaannya dan sarapan tentunya. Cuma satu masalahnya, bagaimana caranya bisa sampai tanpa kehujanan? Payung milik Sasuke memang bisa sedikit membantu, tetapi tetap saja dia akan kebasahan.

Sakura membuka lebar-lebar pintu utama purinya. Jangankan untuk kesekolahan, hanya untuk menyebrang ke gerbang utama purinya saja, ia yakin pasti basah kuyup. Sakura kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Mata emerald Sakura menatap lurus ke seberang sana. Lagi-lagi ia lupa mengunci gerbang utama purinya dan membiarkannya terbuka lebar. Tapi tunggu sebentar, gadis itu melihat sebuah mobil BMW di depan puri, mobil itu mirip sekali dengan milik kakaknya tetapi Sakura yakin sekali bahwa BMW hitam itu bukan milik Naruto. BMW itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu kencang dan memasuki halaman purinya yang berjarak sangat jauh dengan gerbang dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura berdiri.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan menatap penasaran ke mobil BMW hitam itu. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat siapa yang sedang mengemudikan BMW itu karena kacanya yang diberi filter gelap. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu BMW tadi terbuka dengan perlahan. Kepala dengan rambut spike berwarna gelap menyembul keluar dari dalam mobil. Sakura terkesiap melihatnya. Ia mengenali lelaki berwajah sempurna yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Sebelumnya ia merasa tak percaya dan beranggapan ia sedang berhalusinasi seperti biasanya. Tapi ternyata tidak, ini sebuah kenyataan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang datar tetapi terdengar seperti alunan lagu yang merdu di telinga Sakura. Sang pemilik puri hanya menatap takjub lelaki sempurna di hadapannya.

_Apakah semua ini mimpi?_

"Sakura." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sepertinya ia mulai merasa bosan menunggu reaksi Sakura yang terpaku menatapnya. Dengan satu tarikan Sakura langsung terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah seketika. Baru kali ini ia berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke. Jika dilihat lebih dekat wajah Sasuke tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Sakura benar-benar merasa berhadapan dengan seorang malaikat sekarang.

"Sakura." Sasuke menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Suaranya terdengar begitu halus dan pelan bahkan labih mirip sebuah bisikan. Sakura tak sanggup lagi sekarang, jika lebih lama berada dalam posisi seperti ini ia bisa pingsan saat ini juga. Tapi di lain sisi, Sakura tidak ingin menolak dan memang tidak bisa menolak. Tubuhnya seakan melemas dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Bahkan untuk berkedip saja Sakura tidak mampu.

"Jika ini mimpi, siapapun tolong bangunkan aku." tanpa sadar Sakura mengucapkan sebuah kalimat bernada lemah yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Sasuke mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

_Oh tuhan apa yang ia inginkan dariku?_

Sekuat tenaga Sakura mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Kini gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa pasrah atas apapun yang akan malaikat super sempurna itu lakukan padanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke kembali tersenyum, tetapi senyumanannya itu berbeda dengan yang tadi, senyumannya kini tampak seperti mengejek. Perlahan Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Sasuke juga sempat membantu Sakura menjaga keseimbangan.

Sakura kembali berdiri sambil menatap wajah Sasuke. Bibir lelaki itu terkatup rapat, tampaknya ia sedang berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Sadar telah dipermainkan, Sakura merasa bodoh telah terjebak dalam permainan lelaki itu. Ekspresi wajah Sakura yang semula tampak kagum sekali kini berubah menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang ketus. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan menggunakan nada seperti itu pada Sasuke. Kata-kata bernada ketus yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura langsung menghilangkan senyum mengejek Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sadar telah membuat Sakura marah walaupun tidak ada rasa penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Aku lihat pintu gerbang purimu terbuka, aku kira terjadi sesuatu di sini." jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara yang biasa ia pakai ketika berbicara dengannya. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke juga telah kembali seperti semula, datar dan sulit ditebak.

"Terima kasih untuk kekhawatiranmu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa di sini dan bagaimana bisa kau tau tempat tinggalku?" Sakura melemparkan tatapan penuh kecurigaan kepada Sasuke. Wajah lelaki yang semula tampak tenang itu kini terlihat menegang. Seperti ada yang ditakutkannya terhadap kecurigaan Sakura.

"Ini desa kecil, kabar kedatanganmu di puri ini kemari sudah menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru desa." Sasuke menjawab semua itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Raut wajahnya masih saja tampak khawatir terhadap sesuatu. Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya, Sakura tau Sasuke adalah lelaki yang pelit kata. Jadi ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk memancingnya bicara.

"Benarkah?" satu kata yang diucapkan Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke menegang. Sepintas Sakura melihat kedua tangannya terkepal kuat sebelum ia menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Mau pergi sekolah bersama? Kakakmu tidak bisa mengantarmu bukan?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun kalimat yang dikatakannya semakin menarik rasa curiga Sakura.

"Hei! Dari mana kau tau hal itu?" tudingan Sakura langsung menyadarkan Sasuke atas kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kebodohan yang dapat membuatnya berada dalam posisi berbahaya saat ini. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam mobil."

***

Mobil BMW yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura meluncur dengan anggun menerobos pohon-pohon tua yang sangat tinggi dan berdaun hijau lebat. Mobil itu juga sempat melewati kubangan air kecil sehingga menimbulkan cipratan air yang menyiram bunga-bunga beraneka warna di pinggiran jalan tempat mobil mereka melaju.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, sama sekali tidak terlihat mobil lain yang menyusuri jalanan kecil itu. Jalan yang mereka lewati begitu sepi dan sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya deru mobil Sasuke, cipratan air serta ranting-ranting patah yang tergiling mobil BMW berwarna gelap milik Sasuke.

Sakura sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya di sepanjang perjalanan. Setidaknya sampai ia merasa bosan dengan keadaan sunyi yang terus berlasung dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang, wajah lelaki itu kini sudah tidak terlihat tegang lagi sekarang walaupun rasa khawatir masih tersisa di wajahnya. Ia pasti masih takut jika Sakura menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya.

Satu detik terasa satu tahun bagi Sasuke. Dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat begitu khawatir, namun Sasuke yang selama ini dikenal sangat pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya kini malah lupa caranya menyembunyikan ekspresi. Sebuah hal yang sangat mustahil, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke bisa merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat gedung sekolah mereka berdiri kira-kira berpuluh-puluh meter lagi dari mereka. Dengan lembut Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar Sakura tidak sadar Sasuke telah menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Ketika sedikit lagi hampir memasuki gerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi slip di depan mobil BMW hitam Sasuke. Karena tidak waktu lagi untuk menginjak rem mendadak Sasuke membanting stir ke sebelah kiri. Sialnya mobil Sasuke langsung menabrak pagar besi tua sekolah itu sehingga membuatnya roboh dan menimpa atap mobil mereka. Secepat kilat Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura, melindunginya dari benturan benda keras.

Begitu mendengarkan suara benturan keras menabrak pagar besi sekolah mereka. Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari kedua gedung sekolah itu. Mereka bahkan rela berdesak-desakan dan diguyur hujan hanya untuk melihat mobil-mobil yang sudah rusak parah itu. Beberapa guru juga langsung keluar dan membantu menyelamatkan korban dan yang lainnya menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat.

Sakura melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sasuke mendorong atap mobil yang menghimpit mereka hanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lainnya masih memeluk Sakura. Ia tak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja ia lihat. Manusia normal pasti tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, tetapi Sasuke…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit-langit mobil ke arah Sasuke wajahnya tampak cemas ketika melihat keadaan Sakura yang telah gemetaran dengan wajah yanag pucat pasi. Seperti tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Hanya dengan melihat kondisi gadis itu saja Sasuke yakin Sakura tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia pasti trauma berat dan juga ketakutan. Sasuke yakin sekali Sakura pasti merasa dirinya telah mati sejak tadi. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, tubuh gadis itu dingin sekali, sama dinginnya dengan tubuh miliknya. Sasuke tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi untuk membuat Sakura merasa lebih hangat. Kemudian sebuah ide gila terlintas diotaknya, Sasuke sempat berpikiran untuk tidak melakukannya. Tetapi ia merasa tak tega melihat gadis itu menggigil kedinginan.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatakan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang pucat. Mata obsidian Sasuke bertemu dengan mata emerald milik Sakura. Sasuke menatap mata beririskan hijau itu dalam-dalam. Tanpa terasa jarak wajah mereka mendekat dan semakin dekat, kini hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan dan akhirnya kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembut. Sakura langsung merasakan kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya yang dingin. Dengan perlahan Sakura memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat senti demi senti sensasi yang ia rasakan saat itu hingga tubuhnya melemas dan tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**To Be Continued…**

**Yeiy! l****unas udah janji Ritsuka buat adegan sasusaku kissu. Maaf deh kalau adegannya aneh dan sama sekali nggak romantis. Waktu ngetiknya aja Ritsuka nggak kuat banget, nggak bisa nahan untuk nggak teriak-teriak itu aja ngetiknya dibantuin Ritsuki. Tapi Ritsuka agak eneg juga waktu adegan muji-muji Sasuke *maaf untuk Sasuke FC* kelihatannya mujinya agak berelebihan ya? Informasi ajah, Ritsuka n Ritsuki Sasuke haters lho! Tapi nggak apalah, baek sama Sasuke sekali-sekali. Oke, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah review. Tapi maukan review lagi? *ngarep*.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love the Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'amore du prince des tenebres © Sherra Brightman**

**Story By : Ritsuka Sakuishi**

Chapter 6:

**The Hospital**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Pandangan matanya masih tampak kabur ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde yang duduk di samping ranjanganya. Wajah cantiknya tampak sangat khawatir dan mata birunya tampak menyiratkan emosi yang meluap-luap. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melihat dua wajah lainnya yang sama-sama menyiratkan ekspresi yang sama, khawatir padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Ino membuka mulut sambil membantu Sakura untuk duduk. Sepertinya Sakura pernah mendengar kalimat yang sama diucapkan tetapi oleh orang yang berbeda beberapa waktu yang lalu. Atau baru saja. Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut ketika ia duduk.

"Apa benturannya sangat kuat sehingga membuatmu gegar otak?" kini giliran Tenten yang bertanya pada Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menyipitkan matanya ketika ditanyai seperti itu. Aneh rasanya jika kepalanya tidak terbentur sama sekali dalam kecelakaan seperti itu. Tetapi lebih aneh lagi jika ia benar-benar tidak gegar otak.

"Kau bercanda Tenten? Kepalaku hanya terbentur sedikit." Sakura tersenyum sinis sambil menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Hinata menatap tak percaya kearah Sakura. Sedangkan Ino hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Benturan kecil memang tidak akan membuatmu gegar otak. Tapi bagaimana jika terbentur dengan pagar besi tua dengan berat lebih dari 145 kilogram yang menimpa atap mobil _kalian_?" Ino menyatakan teorinya dengan menekankan kata kalian. Pernyataan Ino langsung membuat Sakura tak percaya dengan keajaiban yang terjadi pada dirinya dan keajaiban lainnya yang membuatnya tak berdarah sama sekali. Sakura melirik Hinata untuk memperoleh kebenaran atas _hipotesis _Ino. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil seraya duduk di samping Ino. Sakura berpikir sejenak hingga ia mengingat sesuatu, Sasuke.

"Sasuke yang melindungiku dengan tubuhnya." Sakura mencoba membela diri dengan kenyataan yang sejujurnya. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan seberapa remuk tubuh Sasuke ketika ditimpa pagar besi tua seberat itu. Mustahil sekali dia bisa selamat.

"Hmm, ya. Pahlawanmu itu. Kami tau dia memelukmu dan ketika Yamato-sensei membuka paksa pintu mobil _kalian _seluruh murid Riverin High School melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri dia _mencium_ bibirmu." Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lagi-lagi ia menekankan kata kalian dan sekarang ia tambah dengan menekankan kata mencium. Tunggu sebentar, mencium? Apa Sakura mendengar Ino mengatakan Sasuke mencium dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata _Sasuke menciumku_?" kini giliran Sakura yang balik bertanya kepada sahabatnya itu. Wajah Ino langsung menyunggingkan senyuman sinis ketika Sakura bertanya seperti itu. Sakura sekarang benar-benar merasa Ino adalah salah satu anggota dari perkumpulan fangirls Sasuke. Dan dia tidak suka pangeran mereka direbut gadis lain.

"Ya, pahlawanmu itu menciumu dengan sangat mesra. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar seluruh murid Riverin High School melihat apa yang dilakukannya." Ino masih memasang senyuman sinisnya. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan murid-murid lain –fangirl Sasuke khususnya ketika ia keluar dari rumah Sakit. Mereka semua pasti akan semakin membenci dirinya.

"Ehem." Suara berdehem Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan frustasinya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ino. "Sudah berapa kali kami bilang padamu jangan pernah berdekatan dengan Sasuke, tetapi kenapa kau bisa satu mobil dengannya? Nona merah muda, kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami."

Sakura menatap sahabat barunya itu dengan mata yang semakin menyiratkan kefrustasian lalu membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar ke ranjang rumah sakit. Tenten langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sekadar informasi saja untukmu, kami bukan bagian dari fangirl Sasuke seperti yang kau sedang pikirkan sekarang." ujar Tenten sambil meluruskan kesalahpahaman Sakura terhadap Ino, dirinya dan Hinata.

"Sakura." yang dipanggil namanya langsung memejamkan mata ketika mendengar suara itu. Tidak hanya memejamkan mata, ia juga langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Andai saja sisa suaranya masih cukup untuk berteriak, Sakura pasti berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Suara itu yang biasa ia dengar sebagai alunan lagu yang merdu kini terdengar bagaikan suara malaikat penghancur baginya. "Sakura."

"Jauhkan aku dari suara itu!" suara Sakura terdengar gemetaran sekarang. Sakura benar-benar takut jika apa yang ia bayangkan terjadi. Hantu Sasuke datang menemuinya dengan tubuh hancur, remuk, mengenaskan dan menuntut dendam padanya. Karena Sakura benar-benar yakin Sasuke tidak mungkin selamat jika ditindih beban seberat itu.

"Itu hanya ilusiku saja kan?" Sakura memberanikan diri mengintip sedikit dari balik jari jemari kedua tangannya. Pintu ruangan itu masih tertutup rapat dan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Terserah padamu jika kau anggap aku ini ilusi." suara yang ia cari-cari terdengar sangat dekat dengannya. Sakura menoleh takut-takut ke samping kiri ranjang tempatnya berada. Asal suara itu berdiri di sana sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Mata gelapnya menatap lurus dan tertuju langsung pada Sakura. Membuat gadis itu kembali pucat. "Terserah kalau kau anggap aku sudah mati lalu menjadi aku hantu, setan atau apalah." lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura mengerling kearah sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka yang semula duduk di sebelahnya kini sudah menyingkir dan berdiri beberapa meter dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa mereka seakan menjaga jarak terhadap lelaki itu. "Kalian kenapa?"

Ino menggeleng cepat sambil meremas kuat rok kotak-kotak yang ia pakai. "Sepertinya kami harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa." Sakura dapat mengamati dengan jelas bahwa ada perubahan nada bicara dan gerak gerik pada mereka. Dia bertindak seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan pada sesuatu. Sasuke tepatnya, Sakura yakin betul sebelum mereka keluar tadi Ino, Tenten dan Hinata seperti menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada teman-temanku." tuding gadis itu dengan tajam. Sakura sengaja mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lemari obat di sebelah kanan karena menurutnya lebih baik berbicara dengan Sasuke tanpa melihat wajahnya yang -oh tuhan sangat sempurna itu.

Jangankan untuk memberikan sebuah jawaban, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya untuk satu patah katapun. Lelaki itu pasti memancingnya untuk melihat kearahnya. Sayangnya Sakura tau rencananya itu dan ia tak akan pernah melihat ke wajahnya kecuali ia memberikan jawaban.

Satu menit, dua menit, lima belas menit, tiga puluh menit dan seterusnya. Sasuke masih diam membisu. Sakura bahkan merasa tak yakin ada _makhluk hidup_ di sampingnya itu. Hebat sekali Sasuke bisa menahan dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa selama lebih dari setengah jam. Orang gila macam apa dia?

"Baik, kau berhasil. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sakura berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke masih dalam keadaan yang sama dengan setengah jam yang lalu. Tangan terlipat dan matanya yang berwaran hitam menatap lurus Sakura atau tepatnya leher sebelah kirinya.

"Tidak ada, menjauhlah dariku." Sasuke berjalan mengitari ranjang Sakura lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan yang cukup sempit itu. Tidak ada yang Sakura pikirkan lagi kecuali Sasuke orang gila yang berkepribadian ganda sifatnya berubah-ubah, sangat tidak jelas dan aneh.

Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke berkata begitu padanya. 'Menjauhlah dariku' kemarin dia juga berkata begitu tetapi paginya ia datang kepuri Sakura dan menawarkan pergi bersama. Seharusnya dia yang berkata seperti itu pada dirinya bukan kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara seorang laki-laki memanggilnya. Ia sangat mengenali betul suara milik siapa itu. Tetapi masalahnya siapa yang menghubungi Naruto? Semua ini pasti akan menjadi semakin sulit untuk Sakura. Bagaimana jika Naruto bertanya penyebab kenapa ia bisa terbaring di rumah Sakit? Ia tidak pandai membuat alasan dan Naruto pasti marah besar pada Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-nii?" Sakura tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto saat itu. Kakaknya itu pasti melakukan hal yang berlebihan lagi dan juga memalukan tentunya. "Naruto-nii, bagaimana bisa kau berada di-."

"Sakura-chan! Lihat dirimu! Kau lemah sekali, apa kau berdarah? tulangmu patah? Kau gegar otak? Lupa ingatan? Atau-."

"Naruto-nii!" Sakura berteriak pelan untuk menghentikan sifat berlebihan Naruto kepadanya. Lelaki berambut spike kuning itu menghentikan kegiatannya menggerak-gerakan tangan kanan Sakura dan memperhatikan gadis itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah." wajah Naruto sudah terlihat agak lega ketika Sakura mengatakan tentang keadaannya yang sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. "Well, aku ke sini karena gurumu, Kabuto, menghubungiku." Sakura langsung meringis ketika Naruto menyebutkan nama Kabuto. "Dia bilang kau kecelakaan dengan seorang lelaki. Jadi, mana lelaki itu! Akan aku cabik-cabik dia!"

Nada bicara Naruto berubah dengan sangat cepat. Mata biru cerahnya tampak berkilat karena marah dan giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Sakura tau ini pasti terjadi jika Naruto tau. Sakura benar-benar membenci Kabuto sekarang dan lihat saja Sakura pasti merencanakan balas dendam padanya.

"Tenanglah Naruto-nii." ucap Sakura dengan lembut untuk meredam emosi Naruto tetapi sepertinya percuma. Gemeletuk gigi Naruto malah membuatnya semakin takut kepada kakaknya itu. "Dia, dia terluka parah. Tulangnya patah, tubuhnya remuk dan mungkin hilang ingatan. Lagi pula dia melindungiku dengan tubuhnya."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura membuat alasan yang tidak terlau konyol. Entah karena terlalu marah atau apa dengan mudahnya Naruto percaya kobohongan Sakura. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Naruto tidak curiga terhadap alasan yang Sakura buat.

"Kasian sekali dia. Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertemu dengannya. Aku akan ucapkan terima ka-."

"Jangan!" teriak Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto. Lelaki berambut spike kuning itu menyipitkan matanya ketika ekspresi Sakura tampak ketakutan. Wajah ceria Naruto berubah menjadi penuh kecurigaan. "Ehm, Naruto-nii. Dia sedang koma di UGD. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke sana. Mungkin dia akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi." Sakura memaksakan bibirnya untuk menyunggingkan senyuman. Semula ekspresi wajah Naruto masih menunjukan kecurigaan tetapi akhirnya kakaknya itu percaya padanya.

"Baiklah, jika dua sudah sembuh undanglah dia untuk makan malam di rumah kita, di Cryst." Naruto kembali tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Ma-makan malam?" Kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto langsung membuat Sakura merinding ngeri. Kelihatannya mengundang _sang penyelamat _bukanlah hal yang bagus menurut Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri dengan wajah cerianya yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Sepertinya kau masih cukup err mengenaskan, kau butuh istirahat. Nanti malam Ayah dan Ibu akan datang ke puri, mereka sangat mencemaskanmu. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih mencemaskanmu." Naruto mengatakan kalimatnya dengan nada yang ceria sekali. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak mementingkan perubahan nada bicara Naruto. Pikirannya lebih terfokus kepada orang tuanya yang akan datang nanti malam. Ini benar-benar berlebihan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-nii. Seperti yang kau lihat aku tidak berdarah, tulangku tidak patah, tidak gegar otak. Aku terlalu besar untuk ditemani ibu semalaman di ranjangku dengan kompres dingin di keningku. Ayolah ini berlebihan." Sakura duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap Naruto. Sepertinya penjelasan Sakura barusan sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengerti.

"Maaf, kau benar. Kau bukan adik kecilku lagi. Aku akan pulang, aku akan katakan pada Ayah dan Ibu kalau kau baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu." Naruto berjalan dengan lesu menuju pintu ruangan itu. Sakura tau Naruto pasti kecewa, namun sekali-sekali Naruto juga harus mengerti kalau Sakura tidak suka diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil. Apa lagi di depan teman-temannya, menurutnya itu sungguh memalukan.

***

Lebih dari dua jam terakhir Sakura menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan sempit yang luasnya mungkin dua kali lipat lebih kecil dari pada kamar tidurnya di puri barunya. Dua jam memang sudah cukup baginya untuk beristirahat siang itu. Setidaknya dalam dua jam terakhir ia bisa tertidur nyenyak karena pengaruh obat bius sehingga tidak ada yang harus dipikirkannya saat itu.

Masalahnya, ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa kembali berdeyut-denyut dan matanya kembali berkunang-kunang. Pikirannya kacau dan suasana hatinya seakan bercampur aduk saat ini. Istirahatnya itu memang baik untuk pemulihan, Sakura sempat mendangar kata-kata itu dari seorang perawat yang menyuntikan obat bius padanya. Semula ia percaya dengan kata-kata itu tetapi sekarang sepertinya semua itu terbalik, istirahat membuatnya semakin buruk.

Sakura melirik jam dinding berbentuk persegi di tembok depannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat belas lewat beberapa menit. Sahabat-sahabatnya tidak mungkin diizinkan membolos oleh Kabuto, dan sekarang tiada satu orang pun yang menemaninya di ruangan sempit ini. Sakura mendesah bosan sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lemari obat sebelah kanannya. Adakah obat penghilang bosan tersimpan dalam lemari obat itu?

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Sakura menghela nafas perlahan, ingin sekali ia menganggap suara itu ilusi bodohnya saja. Tetapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya, asal _suara ilusi bodohnya_ itu telah bersandar di depan pintu. Dengan tangan terlipat dan kepala tertunduk.

"Halo Sasuke." sapa Sakura pelan dengan nada agak ketus. Lelaki itu sepertinya datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Jujur sebenarnya Sakura masih kesal padanya soal pagi tadi dan dia juga masih tetap pada pendiriannya, Sasuke orang gila dengan kepribadian ganda yang sifatnya sering berubah-ubah. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Ketika jaraknya dengan ranjang itu tinggal beberapa senti lagi Sasuke berhenti dan mengaduk-aduk tas biru tuanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sakura tampak bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke berikan dengannya.

"Seragam?" tanya Sakura sambil memungut barang yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk pelan lalu kembali kedalam posisinya semula. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menunduk.

Sakura memperhatikan seragam yang diberikan Sasuke. Seragam itu tampak sama seperti seragam yang ia kenakan yang berbeda hanya warnanya saja. Rok kotak-kotak biru tua-hitam, kemeja putih, blazer biru tua dan dasi garis-garis biru tua-hitam. Seragam itu yang digunakan murid-murid yang berada di gedung sebelah kiri gedung sekolahnya, seragam dengan warna sama seperti yang Sasuke kenakan. Sakura menatap Sasuke masih dengan tatapan bingung. Untuk apa Sasuke memberikannya seragam baru sedangkan dia sudah mempunyai seragam sendiri? Setidaknya itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Sakura.

"Kau tidak pantas memakai seragam warna merah. Kau lebih pantas memakai seragam warna biru." perkataan Sasuke seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Sakura sekarang. "Mulai besok kau satu gedung sekolah dengaku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu pada lelaki dihadapannya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat baju seragam yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Ternyata berbicara tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke membuatnya lebih berkonsentrasi.

"Aku yang memintanya." jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar agak dingin. Mata Sakura langsung membulat dan menatap tajam kepala Sasuke yang sedang tertunduk. Belum puaskah dia membuat Sakura kesal tadi pagi? Sekarang apa lagi yang ia inginkan dari Sakura. "Kau tidak pantas membaur dengan _mereka_."

"Sasuke, aku berterima kasih kau menyelamatkanku. Walaupun begitu aku tetap butuh penjelasan bagaimana bisa kau selamat ditindih pagar besi itu. Dan sekarang kau menambah hutang penjelasanmu padaku." Sakura sengaja meninggikan suaranya agar Sasuke mau mendengarkannya kali ini. "Sekarang jelaskan semuanya. Dari awal hingga akhir."

"Kau ingin penjelasan apa lagi? Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan." Sasuke masih saja menundukan kepalanya kebawah. Sakura tidak perduli apa yang ia lihat di bawah sana yang jelas tubuh tegap lelaki itu terlihat tegang kembali. Dia tampak berusaha keras menahan emosinya. Sakura tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Jika kau bersi keras, mungkin lain kali. Atau tidak selamanya."

Sasuke berbalik lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu. Sakura masih tak mengerti dengan sifatnya yang berubah-ubah itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia bisa semarah itu? Sebenarnya apa salah Sakura padanya?

Cklek…

Beberapa detik setelah Sasuke keluar pintu itu langsung dibuka oleh Ino dan Tenten. Mereka berdua tampak berdesakan saat melewati pintu itu sedangkan Hinata berjalan dengan anggun mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

"Hai Ino, hai Tenten, hai Hinata." sapa Sakura dengan suara yang lebih mirip dengan bisikkan. Ino dan Tenten sama sekali tidak menanggapi sapaan Sakura. Hanya Hinata yang melemparkan senyum kecil untuk membalas basa-basinya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan pada Uchiha? Dia terlihat sangat marah." Ino bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sengaja ia buat seformal mungkin untuk tidak menarik kecurigaan Sakura. Namun tetap saja Sakura mengenali betul ekspresi wajah normal Ino dan ekspresinya yang sengaja dibuat-buat walaupun hanya dalam kira-kira empat hari.

"Mmm, aku tidak lakukan apa-apa padanya. Memang dia bilang apa" ekspresi mereka semua berubah menjadi semakin khawatir ketika Sakura bertanya seperti itu. Mereka tampak sangat ketakutan sekali sampai-sampai wajah mereka semua memucat. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, ka-kami baik-baik saja. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa pada kami." Tenten berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. Jika mendengar cara bicaranya sekarang ia lebih mirip dengan Hinata yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu. "Kami, hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kami masih ada kelas, sampai jumpa."

"Hei-." panggil Sakura mencoba mencegah mereka untuk pergi. Tapi sayangnya mereka sama sekali tidak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka terlalu cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Ini kedua kalinya sahabat-sahabatnya itu bertingkah aneh sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin hujan deras yang telah mengganggu kepala mereka.

***

Cletar…

Sakura mendesah bosan ketika mendengar suara petir yang memecah keheningan siang itu. Saat di Cryst Sakura pasti bersembunyi ketakutan ketika mendengar petir menggelegar seperti itu. Tapi beberapa hari di sini saja sudah cukup merubah ketakutannya itu. Verde memang jauh berbeda dengan Cryst.

"Nona Uzumaki." seorang perawat rumah sakit berambut biru yang beberapa waktu lalu menyuntikannya obat bius muncul dari balik pintu. Senyumannya masih tersungging di wajah cantiknya seperti awal mereka bertemu beberapa jam lalu. "Kau masih merasakan Sakit?"

"Tidak." jawab Sakura terpaksa berbohong. Ia merasa bosan berada di rumah sakit ini dan tentunya ia ingin segera pulang ke purinya yang tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Perbolehkan aku pulang ya?"

Perawat berambut biru itu menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi tidak percaya kalau Sakura baik-baik saja. Lagi pula orang waras mana yang akan percaya dia baik-baik saja setelah tertimpa pagar tua yang beratnya lebih dari 145 kilogram.

"Please?" Sakura masih melancarkan permohonannya walaupun ekspresi sang perawat sangat tidak meyakinkan untuk mengijinkannya pulang sekarang. Walaupun begitu Sakura tetap tidak ingin mengalah sekarang.

"Well, baiklah kalau kau terus memaksa. Tetapi ingat, kembalilah kapan saja jika kau merasa sakit." sang perawat kembali mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibir tipisnya. Pernyataannya langsung membuat Sakura merasa lega atas semuanya. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari ruangan sempit itu. Hanya tinggal satu lagi masalahnya. Bagaimana caranya ia pulang sekarang, ia tak sengaja meninggalkan dompetnya di kamar Naruto telah pulang ke Cryst dan ia tak mungkin jalan kaki ke purinya. Jarak rumah sakit dan puri dua kali lipat lebih jauh dari pada sekolahnya.

Sakura kembali tertunduk lesu di depan rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tak ingin membayangkan dirinya berjalan kaki hingga ke puri, ia pasti telah pingsan lebih dulu sebelum sampai di puri barunya itu.

"Butuh tumpangan?" astaga, suara itu kembali terdengar di telingannya. Kenapa Sasuke harus selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat begini. Sebenarnya Sakura suka bisa _dekat_ dengan Sasuke. Tetapi setelahnya sifat Sasuke pasti berubah lagi dan yang paling menyebalkan Sasuke selalu menyalahkannya dengan berkata 'Menjauhlah dariku'.

Sakura tau, Sasuke memang bisa berkata seperti itu sesukannya. _Mungkin _saja Sasukemempunyai kriteria tersendiri dalam memilih teman dan Sakura tidak cukup masuk kriteria itu. Lagi pula Sasuke memiliki semuanya, dia tampan dan mempesona dan kaya dan sungguh sempurna dan berbeda dan banyak lagi dibandingkan murid lain.

"Tidak terima kasih." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. Tidak membiarkan sedikitpun celah tersisa untuk mengintip. Tidak tau kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau masih sakit." desak Sasuke dengan santai sambil melempar-lempar kunci mobilnya. Sakura menggeleng pelan pertanda ia masih memegang teguh keputusannya. "Aku akan tinggalkan kau di sini jika kau ingin jalan kaki." kalimat Sasuke yang satu itu langsung membuatnya kalah telak. Perlahan Sakura menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Please?" desak Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu berusaha keras mengajaknya pulang bersama siang ini. Bukankah ia barusan saja marah besar padanya? Entahlah Sasuke benar-benar sulit ditebak. Sakura mengangguk pelan seraya berjalan mendekat, mata Sasuke sudah tidak menyeramkan lagi seperti tadi. Kini matanya tampak sangat bersahabat, jadi Sakura tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak.

"Baik, aku pulang denganmu." Sakura tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa. Tetapi sayang sekali Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena ia sedang membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mobilmu rusak parah?"

"Aku pulang mengambil mobilku yang lainnya." Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tenang. Sama sekali tidak tampak sisa-sisa kemarahan di wajah sempurnanya itu. Atau memang dia yang pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi, Sakura tidak tau pasti. Yang jelas ia tidak akan jalan kaki pulang ke purinya kali ini dan mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta penjelasan.

**To Be Continued…**

**Halo minna! Terima kasih udah ngikutin cerita aneh bin GaJe buatan Ritsuka (dengan sedikit bantuan Ritsuki sih). Baik yang cuma baca aja, yang nggak review tapi baca *sama aja* yang review tapi nggak baca, nggak baca tapi review *itu juga sama aja!* serta yang baca sekalian review. Maaf chapter ini agak kurang memuaskan karena penjelasaan dari Sasuke belum ada, mungkin chapter depan dan chapter depannya lagi atau nggak selamanya? *dihajar rame-rame*.**

**Ritsuka ngerasa aneh kok ceritanya jadi lebih mirip twilight daripada novel aslinya ya? Keluar jauh malah *pusing sendiri* adegan ngangkat atap mobil yang ditimpa pagar itu juga mirip twilight, tapi di novel aslinya nggak ditimpa pagar tapi masuk ke jurang yang nggak jauh dari gedung sekolahnya *makin pusing*. Dari pada pusing-pusing mikirin itu lebih baik bales-bales review dulu yuk!**

**Naru-mania: **Yah ini udah diupdate, makasih udah review. Maaf ya, kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

**Risle-coe: **Benarkah! *blushing* Kayaknya Ritsuka ngerasa masih banyak kekurangan fict ini, tapi makasih banyak udah review!

**Kiran-Angel-Lost: **Masihkurang panjang? Waduh, mana kuat Ritsuka ngetik satu chapter lebih dari dua ribu words! Tapi makasih yah reviewnya, nanti Ritsuka usahain

**Princess Mikaia: **Makasih masukan n reviewnya benarkah kamu juga kurang suka dengan Sasu? Berarti kita sama dong! *digampar*.

**Beby-chan: **Nggak apa-apa kok, santai aja! Nggak nyangka kami Sasuke haters? Soal kenapa, sebetulnya sih karena dia… *dihajar Sasuke FC*

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Makasih udah review! Maaf penjelasannya belum ada di chapter ini, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi.

**Mugiwara piratez: **Salam kenal juga! Lebih suka yang White Rose? Ntar kami usahain update cepet. Makasih udah review!

**Smiley: **Makasih udah baca n review! Ini udah diupdate!

**the chocopop: **makasih udah review!

**Furu-pyon: **Salam SasuSaku n Salam Vampire juga senpai! Makasih reviewnya!

**Aya-na-Byakkun: **Makasih banyak udah review, ini udah diupdate!

**Rikudo Sakura: **Salam kenal juga! Makasih banyak sudah mau baca n review fict ini !

**arasu-chan: **ini udah diupdate! Makasih!

**Akhir kata: R*E*V*I*E*W!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love the Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'amore du prince des tenebres © Sherra Brightman**

**Strory By: Ritsuka Sakuishi**

Chapter 7:

**Twilight**

Seperti biasanya, awan hitam masih saja menghiasi langit Verde village. Tidak banyak sinar matahari yang dapat menembus pepohonan tinggi berdaun lebat yang menutupi hutan-hutan kecil di sekeliling desa subur tersebut. Siang hari hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan petang. Jadi melihat arah pergerakan matahari bukanlah hal yang baik untuk menentukan waktu.

Pinggiran Verde village memang memiliki pemandangan khas yang cukup berbeda dibandingkan tempat-tepat lainnya. Terutama bagian hutan-hutan kecilnya. Pohon-pohonnya tertutupi lumut hijau yang ketebalannya mungkin melebihi tiga senti, akar-akar tampak kokoh menyangga pepohonan tua yang mungkin umurnya sudah lebih dari lima ratus tahun dan sulur-sulur menyeramkan bagaikan ular yang siap membelit siapa saja yang berani mendekat.

Selain gelap dan menakutkan, tiada yang tau makhluk mengerikan macam apa yang hidup di dalamnya. Dan juga tidak ada seorangpun yang mengira bahaya apa saja yang bisa datang mengincar.

Brum…

Deru mobil Sasuke terdengar memecah keheningan hutan yang hampir semuanya berwarna hijau itu. Mobil BMW dengan warna sama tetapi berbeda membelah jalan sempit yang sebagian tertutupi lumpur. Daun-daun kering berwarna coklat tua yang berserakan memenuhi tanah berterbangan ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura lewat.

Sepertinya lelaki berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak trauma akan kecelakaan yang dialaminya pagi tadi. Buktinya ia masih saja mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar untuk jalan sesempit itu. Kecepatan yang cukup untuk membuat seorang gadis berambut merah muda di dalamnya berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

"Sasuke hentikan! Kau belum puas ya ingin membunuhku?" Sakura kembali berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat jok mobil yang sedang ia duduki. Sakura bisa membayangkan bahaya apa yang bisa terjadi pada mobil itu. Bagaimana jika remnya blong lalu menabrak pohon, jatuh kejurang atau hal-hal mengerikan lainnya. Itu memang berlebihan, tetapi di keadaan seburuk itu Sakura bisa membayangkan hal buruk sekecil apapun yang akan menimpa dirinya.

Kini Sakura merasa perutnya mulai mual dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Sasuke melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat sekali, lebih pucat dari biasanya seperti baru saja melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih kearah speedometer yang menunjukan angka seratus sepuluh kilometer perjam. Keadaan normal-normal saja tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, menurutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, hentikan. Aku mau turun sekarang juga." kini Sakura sudah tidak berteriak lagi. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan terselip nada memohon di dalamnya. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi satu mobil dengan Sasuke. Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama Sakura takut ia akan muntah saat itu juga. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya tetapi tidak sampai berhenti.

"Aku tidak suka mengemudi pelan-pelan." ujarnya datar sambil tetap memandangi speedometer yang jarumnya mulai menurun secara perlahan. Ia tampak tak suka ada yang mengganggu kesenangannnya itu.

"Delapan puluh kau bilang pelan?" kedua tangan Sakura masih mencengkram erat jok mobil Sasuke. Ia bahkan tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke maksud dengan kata pelan. "Turunkan lagi kecepatannya atau turunkan aku di sini."

Sakura sempat mendengar Sasuke menggeram kesal beberapa detik setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tetapi akhirnya Sasuke mau melakukan apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Enam puluh kilometer perjam memang masih agak terlalu cepat tetapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura duduk sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau suka ngebut?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa detik terakhir. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan mengagguk kecil. Sepertinya ia masih kesal pada Sakura. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa banyak lelaki suka melakukan itu. Tapi kau sama gilanya dengan kakakku."

"Kami melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang." pernyataan Sasuke seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang sedari terpikirkan oleh Sakura. "Mobil yang rusak tadi pagi adalah mobil favoritku. Satu tingkat keluaran lebih baru dari pada yang ini."

"Kakakku juga berkata seperti itu ketika aku bertanya padanya. Tapi aku turut prihatin atas rusaknya mobil favoritmu. Setidaknya itu memberimu pelajaran agar tidak ngebut membahayakan dirimu seperti tadi, kau bisa _mati_." bibir Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sinis ketika Sakura menyebutkan kata mati. Kata itu seperti kata yang tak tercantum dalam kamusnya. "Well, mengenai tadi pagi… kau belum menjawab pertanyaaku. Kau sudah janji."

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kau bertanya. Aku juga tidak berjanji padamu." Sasuke mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tiba-tiba saja konsentrasinya dalam mengemudi jadi teralih pada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting. "Bagaimana jika kita bicarakan besok saja, minggu depan atau tidak selamanya?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang agak janggal, sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu di dekat sungai. Matanya yang berwarna hitam juga berubah menjadi sangat bersahabat saat itu. Sakura mendengus kesal melihat prilaku lelaki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Ia pintar sekali menutupi sesuatu. Sepertinya Sakura harus mencari cara lain untuk memancingnya bicara.

"Terluka parah, patah tulang, tubuhnya remuk dan mungkin hilang ingatan. Alasan paling konyol yang pernah aku dengar. Kenapa kau tidak bilang aku mati saja sekalian?" wajah Sakura langsung memerah ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Campuran antara marah dan malu.

"Kau menguping?" tanya Sakura marah. Sasuke sudah cukup menghancurkan hari barunya pagi ini. Sekarang ia menguping pembicaraannya dengan Naruto, Sakura tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan, ia merasa tak yakin akan mengatakan hal ini sekarang. "Kau juga dengar tentang err mengundangmu dalam acara makan malam?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan wajahnya tampak santai tetapi tangannya menggenggam erat roda kemudi. Memang percuma mengatakan hal yang telah diketahuinya itu. Sekarang Sakura hanya tinggal menunggu Sasuke mengatakan kepastiannya.

"Jadi, apa kau akan datang?" wajah Sasuke tampak penuh harap ketika mengajukan pertanyaannya itu. Sorot mata memohon tersirat jelas di mata jadenya yang berkilauan. Sasuke kembali menggeleng kali ini agak sedikit cepat. Sakura yakin hal ini pasti terjadi, Sasuke pasti menolak tawaran kakakknya itu. "Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalmu tetapi aku mohon datanglah. Keluargaku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terkonsentrasi ke jalan kini ke wajah Sakura. Sekali lagi gadis itu memasang ekspresi memohon padanya. "Please?"

Sakura sempat melihat wajah Sasuke memerah sebelum ia membuang muka kearah jendela kaca yang tertutup separuhnya. "Dua minggu lagi aku akan datang." ujarnya dengan suara datar. Akhirnya Sakura bisa bernapas lega ketika Sasuke merubah keputusannya.

Sakura melihat mobil yang Sasuke kemudikan sudah memasuki pintu gerbang purinya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia lupa mengunci pintu gerbang itu. Mobil BMW Sasuke mengitari kolam air pancur bulat yang terletak di tengah-tengah halaman puri. Sasuke sempat melirik kolam air pancur itu sebentar, tampaknya semua itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Turun, sudah sampai." Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu utama puri Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura membuka pintu mobil, pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah lebih dahulu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura tulus sambil menjejakkan kakinya di lantai porselen berwarna gelap depan purinya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menatap langit mendung. Matanya sempat tertuju pada suatu titik di langit lalu langsung membuat ekspresinya berubah. "Mau mampir?" Sasuke menggeleng ia tampak yakin sekali dengan keputusannya itu. "Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi kata-kata terakhir Sakura. Ia langsung memacu mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan puri itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke memang aneh dan teramat susah untuk dimengerti oleh Sakura. Apa lagi suasana hatinya yang terlalu cepat berubah semakin membuat Sakura bingung.

Sakura mengambil kunci pintu purinya dari dalam saku rok seragam sekolahnya. Setelah membuka pintu ia langsung berjalan melewati ruang depan purinya yang cukp lebar. Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa panjang yang terletak di ruangan yang masih gelap itu karena Sakura terlalu malas untuk menyalakan lampu gantung ruang depannya.

Sakura melemparkan tasnya asal-asalan dan menarik dasinya dengan kasar. Hampir membuatnya tercekik dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Sakura memang seperti itu, bahaya selalu ada di dekatnya. Entah itu dari sesuatu hal yang lain atau dirinya senidiri. Bisa dibilang ia seperti magnet yang menarik bahaya mendekat padanya atau siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Ia bahkan tak yakin bahwa dirinya bisa berjalan tanpa terjatuh walau di permukaan datar sekalipun.

Walaupun begitu Sakura sudah bosan menyalahi takdir yang membuatnya harus menjadi magnet bahaya seperti ini. Lagi pula meski ia benar-benar terlahir sebagai magnet bahaya, masih ada orang-orang yang menyayanginya, walau ia rasa hanya keluarganya saja.

Perlahan-lahan mual yang ia rasakan sejak tadi mulai memudar. Kepalanya yang semula terasa berdenyut-denyut kini sudah tidak terasa lagi. Bersantai di sofa empuk ruang depannya itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Mungkin hanya untuk beberapa menit terakhir sebelum mata jadenya menangkap sesuatu tergeletak di atas meja.

Sakura mengambil kotak itu dan membuka tutupnya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat isi dari kotak tadi. Ternyata sebuah gaun berwarna dark brown yang terlipat rapi dan juga beberapa aksesoris rambut yang tertata di dalam kotak itu. Gaun itu tampak asing di matanya, tidak mungkin dijual di sekitar Verde atau Retle sekalipun. Sakura mengeluarkan gaun berwarna dark brown itu lalu melihat labelnya. Di sana tercantum salah satu nama toko yang terdapat di Cryst.

Sakura semakin bingung dengan gaun itu. Bagaimana mungkin gaun itu bisa berjalan sendiri dari Cryst menuju purinya di Verde. Sakura berdiri dan mengangkat gaun itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kertas terjatuh ke lantai. Sakura menunduk untuk memungut kertas putih polos dengan tulisan-tulisan rapi di atasnya. Sakura sangat mengenali tulisan tangan indah milik ibunya itu, Kushina.

_Dear Sakura._

_Ibu sangat khawatir ketika mendengar kabar kalau kau kecelakaan. Tapi akhirnya Ibu merasa agak lega ketika kakakmu pulang dan berkata bahwa kau baik-baik saja._

_Well, kakakmu juga bilang kau diselamatkan seorang laki-laki dan sekarang keadaannya sedang terluka parah. Jika dia sudah sembuh undanglah dia ke rumah kita di Cryst untuk makan malam, kami ingin sekali berterima kasih secara langsung padanya. Ibu sengaja menyuruh kakakmu kembali ke puri barumu untuk mengantar gaun ini, Ibu harap kau suka dan mau mengenakannya saat undangan makan malam itu._

_Kami menunggu kalian malam Sabtu dua minggu lagi._

_Aku mencintaimu dear._

Sakura membaca kata demi kata yang ditulis tangan ibunya itu dengan perasaan tak percaya. Ternyata mereka memang bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengundang _sang penyelamatnya _itu makan malam. Ibunya bahkan memberikannya gaun untuk undangan itu.

Tapi tak apalah, lagi pula Sasuke sudah menyetujuinya Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti akan menepati janjinya. Dan gaun yang diberikan Ibunya itu juga sangat bagus menurutnya, Sakura sangat menyukainya. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum dan berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Sinar matahari berwarna oranye kemerahan kembali menyinari langit kelabu di atas sana. Sebagian sinar dari matahari itu juga menerpa pohon-pohon hijau di pinggiran Verde. Bila diamati dari atas tampak seperti batu emerald dengan sebuah bola besar yang memancarkan cahaya oranye kemerahan tenggelam dibaliknya.

Twilight atau senja kala adalah akhir dari sebuah hari. Seindah apapun hari itu pasti akan berakhir, tergantikan dengan hari yang baru. Dan kegelapan malam dengan berjuta benda-benda langit yang menghiasinya adalah salah satu proses dalam tergantinya sebuah hari.

Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, Sasuke berdiri di jendela kaca besar berbentuk bulat dengan besi-besi yang saling menyambung membentuk bintang hexagram untuk menunggu sang dewi malam menerangi bumi. Kali ini Sasuke sengaja membuka kaca jendela besar itu agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berdiri lebih cepat di depan jendela besar tadi. Sepertinya ia sengaja menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat twilight.

Mata obsidian lelaki itu tampak berkilauan karena terkena sinar matahari senja. Walaupun ekspresinya masih tampak datar, tidak tau kenapa ia merasa sangat ingin melihat matahari tenggelam sore ini. Seperti ada dorongan kuat yang memaksanya untuk melihat twilight.

Matahari tenggelam memang sangat indah, tidak kalah jauh dari bulan purnama yang menyinari langit gelap di malam hari. Sasuke baru menyadari hal itu sekarang, setidaknya setelah ia bertemu seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sering membuatnya hilang akal. Senja kala adalah pertama kalinya Sakura pindah ke puri tua di pinggiran Verde village. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan yang mendorong Sasuke untuk menlihat matahari tenggelam sore ini. Setidaknya setelah ini ia pasti akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

"Tidak biasanya kau melihat matahari tenggelam." suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Sasuke. Ia masih saja menatap burung-burung yang kini berterbangan dari arah matahari terbenam. "Kau menghancurkan mobil barumu."

"Hn." dari nada bicaranya Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka ketika Itachi menyinggung tentang mobil favoritnya yang baru saja rusak itu. Sasuke yakin, setelahnya Itachi pasti menyinggung tentang penyebab rusaknya mobil itu dan juga siapa yang berada bersamanya ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kemampuan mengemudimu bisa menurun? Apa ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang bersamamu saat itu?" ternyata apa yang Sasuke perkirakan benar-benar terbukti. Itachi menanyakan hal yang barusan dipikirkannya. "Aku mencium bau tamu kita yang tinggal di puri." Itachi mengembangkan senyum yang sulit dimengerti di wajah tampannya yang pucat. "Kau mengikuti saranku."

Sasuke melirik sedikit kakaknya itu dengan ekor matanya. Ia benar-benar melupakan hal yang dikatakan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kini kakaknya itu merasa menang karena adik kesayangnya menuruti nasehatnya.

"Aku tidak akan mencalonkannya." kata Sasuke dingin. Senyuman sulit dimengerti yang terukir di wajah Itachi menghilang tiba-tiba dan langsung terganti dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Kalau begitu kau bermaksud untuk menjadikannya snack?" wajah Sasuke yang semula tenang-tenang saja kini telah berubah menjadi marah. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu Itachi langsung tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda sedikit. Aku tau kau tidak mungkin lakukan itu, setidaknya bukan sekarang. Tetapi jika tidak ada pilihan lain, kau harus merelakannya. _Kau tau peraturannya bukan?_" Itachi menghentikan tawannya ketika kepalan kedua tangan Sasuke sudah sedikit meregang. "Ingatlah, waktumu tinggal sedikit. Jika kau terus membuang-buang waktu, kau bisa kehilangan teman manusiamu itu. Pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang barusan aku katakan."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengarkan kata-kata Itachi dengan hati-hati. Ia merasa ucapan Itachi barusan ada benarnya juga. Jika ia terus membuang-buang waktu ia bisa saja mendapatkan hal yang buruk dan membahayakan nyawa seorang _manusia_ yang semula ia tidak perduli. Kehilangan cahaya matahari tenggelamnya sekaligus sinar pucat bulan purnamanya.

_Sakura…_

**To Be Continued…**

**Udah lama banget nggak update fict ini, ada hambatan terus setiap mau update. Tapi akhirnya bisa update juga! Senangnya!**

**Bingung nih mau ngomong apa lagi. Makasih yang udah review chapter kemarin. Oh ya, yang udah baca mau kan ninggalin review, kami tunggu lho!**

**Signed, Ritsuka Sakuishi.**


End file.
